


Dem Bow

by nomuad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: dance!AU, в котором Лэнс зажигает, в том числе и Кита.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shabba Ranks - Dem Bow (основная тема работы)  
> Don Omar - Virtual Diva (к 1 главе)  
> Shakira feat. Maluma - Chantaje (к 4 главе)  
> Wisin, Daddy Yankee, Yandel - Todo Comienza en la Disco (к 5-6 главам)  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DsM4HW3WwAAF08x.jpg (арт к 6 главе)  
> Приму заявки здесь: https://ask.fm/cdvrn (пейринг+ключевые слова/ситуация)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dem Bow — нарицательное название реггетона, появившееся благодаря песне Shabba Ranks — Dem Bow)  
> Реггетон — музыкальный стиль и танец, возникший в Панаме и Пуэрто-Рико под влиянием регги, дэнсхолла и хип-хопа, и получивший широкое распространение в латиноамериканских странах Карибского бассейна, а также среди латиноамериканцев, проживающих в США.

— Я не уверен, что это того стоит, Широ.  
  
Пенка идет рябью, напиток теряет привлекательность, и Кит отставляет его в сторону.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что я считаю тебя психом и ищу альтернативные методы лечения, то ты ошибаешься.  
  
У Широ сосредоточенный взгляд, и каким бы тяжелым он ни был, Кит никогда не ощущает его физически, наверное, поэтому с Широ ему чувствуется лучше всего. Остальные говорят, что Широ слишком властный — Кит не преминет напомнить об этом в следующий раз, когда Широ снова начнет на чем-то настаивать. А в этой битве Кит, кажется, проиграл.  
  
— Чего плохого в том, что пару дней в неделю ты будешь посвящать какому-нибудь танцу?  
  
Кит даже и не отвергал бы эту идею. Но он знает, что двигается просто ужасно, он неуклюжий, когда рассеянный, а сосредоточиться в танцевальной студии, даже пусть он будет один на один с учителем, он не сможет.  
  
Широ сбрасывает чей-то звонок и продолжает пялиться на него. Кит уже почти подобрал момент, чтобы устало вздохнуть и сказать «ладно, я попробую» таким тоном, чтобы Широ понял — он у Кита в долгу, как тот поднялся:  
  
— Ладно, если все-таки что-нибудь решишь — дай знать. Мне… Пойми, Кит, я пытаюсь о тебе заботиться, но просто не знаю, как это делается. Чтобы ты не чувствовал, что я давлю. Или принуждаю.  
  
Статус Широ в Лайне «Рана причиняет боль не только раненому, но и лекарю».  
  
Даже Кит понимает, что с его-то эмоциональным диапазоном ему нечего делать на площадке.  
  
У каждого танца есть своя библия, а Кит не умеет молиться.  
  
И все же Широ, покидая его, выглядел больше полумертвым, чем полуживым — с его-то рабочим графиком — и у Кита что-то кольнуло прямо под ребрами, мимолетно и почти бы незаметно, если бы Киту вообще привычно было ощущать в себе что-то, кроме всепоглощающей усталости.  
  
Лето слишком знойное, в горле слишком сухо, но Кит допивает купленный Широ напиток и поглядывает на автомат с диетической колой по пятьдесят центов. По-божески выглядит и цена, и кубики льда под банками, и проступивший на жестяных боках конденсат, но если Кит себе уступит, то до дома не дотерпит — ехать на автобусе целый час, а сейчас не особо хочется.  
  
Превосходный план, диктуемый просьбой Широ, в голове выстраивается моментально.  
  
Он же в центре, заглянет в какую-нибудь студию танцев, убьет двух зайцев махом — нужно будет не забыть визитку, чтобы доказать Широ: Кит воспринял его слова серьезно и даже попытался, но, увы, не сложилось…  
  
Кит кривится; обманывать Широ ему не очень хочется, путь вина терзать его долго и не будет, но взгляд из-под седеющей челки, говорящей «у меня нет времени даже на парикмахера, Кит!», до сих пор почему-то в голове.  
  
Под пальцами на банке колы краска ярче, а еще Кит ищет ближайшую студию в онлайн картах.  
  
Школа танцев неизвестного Киту имени прячется в закутке между высоток и занимает все цокольные этажи самого большого корпуса.  
  
Первое же впечатление — уйти куда-нибудь подальше, потому что помимо шума центральной автострады и негромкой музыки из открытого окна студии тут слышен еще и разговор на повышенных тонах.  
  
Кит не любит, когда ругаются. Особенно при детях.  
  
На крыльце школы высокий парень что-то втолковывает упершей руки в бока мадам, а ее, по всей видимости, дочь, прижимается к ней со спины и уже готовится заплакать.  
  
— Как вы не поймете! Это танец секса! Не страсти даже, а секса! Детям здесь делать нечего, сеньора.  
  
— Я обязательно свяжусь с вашим руководством! — разгневанная женщина побагровела, ее искривленный рот вот-вот выплюнет проклятие; но едва она видит Кита, как стыдливость перебарывает горячую натуру, на странный извиняющийся кивок Кит не отвечает — отпала надобность. Внимание уже переключилось на второго участника спора.  
  
— Ола! — машет тот рукой с крыльца и опирается на перила, тыкая в цветочный горшок пальцем. Ухмылка при этом у предположительно персонала студии неважная — дружелюбная, конечно, но вымученная. — Я Лэнс. Ты к нам?  
  
Кит неопределенно передергивает плечами и сжимает пустую уже жестянку в руках. У ступеней в подъезд, как это обычно бывает, мусорка.  
  
Невольно Кит сокращает расстояние до  _Лэнса_. Если за условную точку брать не мусорку, а Лэнса, но это очевидно — в другой момент Кит доехал бы со смятой банкой до дома и только там бы удостоверился, что она точно в мусорном баке, а не где-то между ним и пакетом или вообще по неосторожности сброшена на бетон.  
  
Кит не отрицает. Лэнс его притянул. Это незаконно, и Кит готов подать иск.  
  
Светло-каштановые волосы призваны имитировать модную прическу, но человек, обучающий танцу, просто не может не потеть — от влаги у Лэнса прилипшие ко лбу кудри. В них есть свое очарование, мимо них нельзя пройти, не отметив в воображаемом блокноте галочкой пункт «самое милое, что я видел за день».  
  
— Так как, говоришь, тебя зовут? — спрашивает он и спускается к Киту.  
  
Его пальцы оглаживают острый подбородок. Кит снова улыбается и отвечает:  
  
— Я Кит.  
  
Лэнс наверняка хочет сказать что-то вроде «ты странный, хотя вряд ли я первый, кто тебе об этом говорит», но закрывает рот, зубами кроша не успевшую выскользнуть фразу, и берет себя в руки.  
  
— Значит, ты к нам, Кит, — Лэнс успевает пройтись пару раз вокруг Кита, оценить его слаженную фигуру и внешнюю крепость рук и ног, возмутиться «маллет?» и надеть задумчивое выражение лица. — На что записываешься?  
  
— Еще не знаю. А что танцуешь ты?  
  
— О, детка, — мигом вспыхивает Лэнс, — я не танцую. Я занимаюсь сексом.  
  
Кит сверяется с надписью на табличке. Потом возвращается взглядом к пышущему энтузиазмом Лэнсу. Он не спутал школу танцев с борделем.  
  
Недоверчиво щурится.  
  
Смех у Лэнса совсем не американский. Громкий, но не вульгарный. Много как-то в этом Лэнсе, считает Кит, противоречий. Он точно учитель?  
  
— Ты забавный, амиго, — подмигивает Лэнс. — Хочешь со мной? У меня как раз окно.  
  
Кит интересуется:  
  
— Из-за нее?  
  
И Лэнсу не нужны новые вопросы, чтобы рассказать случившееся целиком:  
  
— У нас запись только через форму на сайте. И у нее есть пара недостатков. Если записывается совершеннолетний, то она не запрашивает возраст. И если записывает родитель ребенка, то, представь себе! тоже не запрашивает.  
  
Внутри прохладно, жужжит кондиционер. Довольно приятное на вид помещение с серой плиткой под ногами и бежевыми стенами. У стойки регистрации Лэнс притормаживает.  
  
Говорит:  
  
— Поменяй мне запись с сеньоры Морено на Кита, пока не запросили отчет.  
  
— По ней все сразу видно было, — отвечает девчонка за компьютером, — она же как Лотор, только с грудью.  
  
Лэнс картинно возводит руку к потолку. Девчонка смеется.  
  
— Пойдем, посмотрим, чего ты хочешь, детка, — и бесцеремонно хватает Кита за руку.  
  
Кит высчитывает секунды до момента, когда возмущение клокочущей волной подступится к глотке, но ничего не происходит.  
  
— У тебя нет с собой сменной одежды, поэтому мы сразу в зал.  
  
Они проходят мимо множества одинаковых дверей, Киту хочется выкинуть банку куда-нибудь за спину, чтобы касаться ладонью темного дерева и чувствовать вибрацию играющей за ним музыки, что возвращает его к мысли:  
  
— Могу я сначала зайти в туалет?  
  
— О? О да, конечно, прости, — Лэнс как раз остановился у двери с самодельной табличкой «Реггетон малыша Лэнса», — он в самом конце коридора. А потом заходи сюда. Ты же не заблудишься, верно, Кит?  
  
Лэнс определенно что-то подозревает.  
  
Поэтому обещание не потеряться Кит сдерживает.  
  
Но до этого он долго трет ладони с мылом, уделяя больше внимания не процессу, а собственному отражению.  
  
— И что не так с моей прической? — мучит его вопрос.  
  
Однако Лэнс ждет, время идет, и черт знает, сколько осталось у них до конца занятия. Наконец банка из-под колы находит свое законное место и Кит с ней прощается.  
  
— Так вот, я не закончил. Записала эта сеньора Морено свою дочь ко мне. А я-то что? Я не против. Если бы ей не было десять лет. Десять, Кит! Я объясняю, что реггетон — танец не для детей, ей и двигать-то пока нечем, учить ее парочке базовых элементов? Да зачем, если она может выбрать кучу других направлений? С этими горячими испанскими мамашами я скоро совсем перестану справляться.  
  
Все это обрушилось на Кита, едва он зашел.  
  
А Лэнс тем временем делает простую разминку, наклоняясь вперед-назад.  
  
— Ты будешь танцевать?  
  
— А как же! — Лэнс от подкатывающего возбуждения аж подпрыгивает на носочках, — иначе как мне тебя убедить, что ты захочешь реггетон так же, как он хочет тебя, детка?  
  
Киту эти пошлости не заходят, в ответ он лишь снова улыбается — подозрительно много раз за этот день у него выходит улыбок, — но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
  
Лэнс противоречивый. Высокий, с широкими плечами и тонкими руками-ногами, а говорит, что танцует что-то страстное, да еще и так, что Киту понравится.  
  
Слово «реггетон» как-то мелькало мимо сознания Кита, но свое лексическое значение сформировать не успело ни на практическом примере, ни на основе словарной статьи. Кит сразу привязывает его к музыке, которую Лэнс включает.  
  
Реггетон пахнет морской солью, почему-то фавелами (на уровне инстинктов Кит знает, что слегка ошибается с географией), а еще тяжелым золотом на бронзовой кожей.  
  
Все это мешается с плотным воздухом зала, вязким, почти застывшим, в котором Лэнс собирается плавать.  
  
Вдыхать тяжелее, потому что на кончиках пальцев собирается жар, тело сбивается в одну большую судорогу, которая не знает, в какую сторону ей толкнуться — у Кита дергается то плечо, то натягивается сухожилие под коленом, — и Киту сложно сообразить, что можно смотреть и дышать одновременно.  
  
Ведь у Лэнса под толстовкой майка, обнимающая тело второй кожей, гладкие подмышки, а на шее — цепочка крупной серебряной вязью.  
  
Возбуждает один лишь вид угловатого Лэнса, а его движения под незатейливый ритм наверняка могут свести с ума.  
  
У Кита мелькнули в памяти девчонки с округлыми формами, незатейливо двигающие обнаженными бедрами на сцене какого-то латинского фестиваля на побережье тем летом.  
  
Лэнс не может похвастаться тонкой талией и классной задницей, — так выражается не Кит, а его однокурсник, — ну или грудью, волнования которой могут вызвать обильное слюноотделение.  
  
Зато Лэнс зажигает. Будоражит просто — Кит в итоге забывает, как дышать, и ноги его предают. Он обрушивается на какое-то мешковатое кресло и просто наблюдает.  
  
Такой плавностью может похвастаться не каждая женщина, к тому же Лэнс умело складывает свои углы так, чтобы они вливались в окружающее пространство незаметно, как будто так и надо. Киту кажется, что Лэнс вот-вот его настигнет, его громкое дыхание в такт музыке зудит прямо в волосах за ухом, но на деле тот не пересек условную границу в квадратный метр.  
  
Лэнс задирает майку, обнажая живот и при этом прогибаясь в пояснице до фантомного хруста; хлестко, кнутом извиваясь то ввысь, то падая на корточки и выпячивая крепкую задницу, — классную крепкую задницу, так выражается Кит.  
  
Взмах рукой оставил влажный след на щеке Кита, зажег застоявшуюся кровь, и та забурлила, воспротивилась блеклому хозяину, обжигая его изнутри.  
  
Этот зуд под кожей не утих, пока не утихла аура вокруг Лэнса, пока последний ритмический рисунок последнего такта не был очерчен его бедрами. Пока Лэнс не прикрыл глаза.  
  
— И как?  
  
— Обжигающе.  
  
Кит не преувеличивает. Лэнс даже не дотронулся до него ни разу, а он полыхает, как горящий чел в День Труда.  
  
Лэнс выпотрошил соломенную набивку Кита и приштопал ему пару лишних конечностей, которые рвутся в танец, Кит не понимает, с чего он чувствует себя инсталляцией, а не оладушком на сковородке.  
  
— Я научу тебя большему, — вот Лэнсу обещаний лучше не давать, Кит говорит:  
  
— Я не умею двигаться.  
  
— А я тебе на что, по-твоему? Ты же пришел  _учиться_ , разве нет? Я не смогу научить танцевать только вяленую рыбу, а ты очень даже бодрячком.  
  
— Ты прекрасно осознаешь себя и показываешь свои чувства. У меня так никогда не получится.  
  
Лэнс закатывает глаза. Потом идет к небольшому столику перед незаметной, сливающейся со стенами дверью, и берет брошюру.  
  
— Вот, почитай, поразмысли. Можешь поглядеть в интернете что-нибудь интересное. Детка, твоими крепкими бедрами только страсть и показывать. Ты гибкий, ты  _умеешь_  двигаться. Я заметил, как ты падаешь. Профессионально!  
  
Кит вспоминает свое позорное падение в кресло и хочет прикрыть лицо ладонями.  
  
— Ты, может, и не танцуешь, но наверняка занимаешься чем-то. Боевые искусства? Тренажеры? Страстный секс? Это неважно, потому что рефлексы и тело у тебя что надо. Тебя с руками оторвут мастера любых направлений, стоит тебе захотеть. Так что я хочу взять тебя первым.  
  
Кит забирает брошюру.  
  
— Там указан номер. Я могу предоставить тебе частные бесплатные уроки. Если только ты захочешь. Действительно  _захочешь_  жечь.


	2. 2

Кит долго стучит пальцами по клавиатуре.  
  
Нет, он не болтает с друзьями в фейсбуке, не твитит размышления о бренности бытия, даже не пишет доклад по современной литературе.  
  
Просто стучит. Тарабанит по корпусу под пробелом, иногда потирает ногтем логотип фирмы, закрученной змеями, да все не решается вбить в адресную строку сайт танцевальной школы Лэнса.  
  
На брошюре есть и контактный мейл, и телефон, но Лэнс упоминал, что записываться можно только через сайт. Так проще — не придется контактировать с кем-то незнакомым, нужно лишь заполнить анкету и дождаться звонка с подтверждением.  
  
— Им нужно мое полное имя или просто «Кит» хватит? — бурчит он под нос спустя одну тарелку заварной лапши и два ролика на ютубе.  
  
В конце концов он спрашивает у Широ. Тот берет трубку почти сразу, но слышно, что он недоволен и очень устал. Хриплый как ото сна голос и шуршание одеяла напоминают Киту посмотреть на время — три утра.  
  
— Кит? Что-то случилось?  
  
— Прости, я забыл о времени. Перезвоню утром.  
  
— Говори уже, раз разбудил.  
  
Широ рад за него, советует на всякий случай указать и фамилию, интересуется «все ли в порядке?» и говорит «я заеду на выходных».  
  
Кит прощается с ним в довольно приподнятом настроении.  
  
После заполнения анкеты открывается окошко с расписанием Лэнса и Кит выбирает удобное время (для него на самом деле любое время удобное, но в четвергах и субботах есть особая прелесть). Уже сегодня, до обеда, ему кто-то позвонит. Наверное, та девушка с ресепшна. Или, может, сам Лэнс? Кит не против услышать его голос лишний раз.  
  
Сон все равно не идет, и Кит снова берет брошюру в руки.  
  
Небольшой экскурс в историю жанра, список ближайших фестивалей, известные исполнители — вряд ли это то, что поможет Киту научиться танцевать. Поэтому он обращается ко всемирной сети и смотрит пару видеоуроков, слушает что-то отдаленно похожее по дробленому ритму на то, под что танцевал Лэнс, и не разбирает испанского.  
  
У Кита нет никакого определенного музыкального вкуса — он включает музыку в наушниках лишь для того, чтобы сменить какофонию городских голосов на что-то более мелодичное, поэтому вряд ли он может оценить реггетон даже как любитель.  
  
Часам к одиннадцати ему действительно звонят, он успевает поспать только часа три, но после того, как у него с грубым русским акцентом интересуются, он ли Кит и действительно ли он записывался на занятия к Лэнсу, спать снова уже не хочется.  
  
Душ и кофе его немного бодрят, новости не вещают ничего хорошего: очередной теракт, убили сына какого-то там политика, разоблачили наркокартель, из-за которого помирают проститутки.  
  
Зато на музыкальном канале ямайские пляжи и отполированные бронзой красотки в бикини.  
  
Блинчики чуть-чуть пригорают, но Кит особо не заморачивается — он привык есть все, что под руку попадется, потому что совершенно не умеет готовить. Какое-то время Широ привозил ему домашнюю еду в пластиковых контейнерах — на зеленых крышках были выштампованны божьи коровки-мутанты, — но после Киту стало совестливо. Широ и без того терпит все его заскоки, приходит на помощь всякий раз, когда Киту хотя бы кажется, что что-то не так, еще и время тратит на него. Свое драгоценное время, которое может потратить на работу, поиск девушки или самый обыкновенный отдых. Широ и без того пашет, как лошадь, чтобы тратить целый час на подобную ерунду.  
  
На телефон приходят уведомления. Кит от неожиданности подскакивает и едва не валится на пол, благо, успевает ухватиться рукой за подоконник.  
  
Нарушителем его спокойствия стала смс-ка с неопределенного номера.  
  
«Я рад, что ты придешь ;)»  
  
Сомнений в личности адресанта не возникло. Поэтому Кит без опасений настрочил ответ:  
  
«Жди меня завтра»  
  
«Ты подобрал одежду и обувь?»  
  
Кит понимает, что нет. Нужно что-то конкретное?  
  
«Кроссовки на нескользящей подошве и свободная, но не гигантская одежда», — приходит быстрее, чем Кит успевает хоть что-то предпринять.  
  
Кит любит уличный стиль, так что в шкафу у него несколько стопок джинсов и два ряда рубашек. Конечно, из спортивной одежды у него кое-что осталось со времен занятий кэндо. Тогда он каждое утро выходил на пробежку, поэтому пара борцовок и какие-то монотонные штаны на резинках валяются на верхней полке.  
  
Кит примерил — черная майка по-прежнему сидит на нем впритык, но движений не стесняет. На Лэнсе была похожая, так что Кит запихнул ее на дно рюкзака под пустую бутылку и кошелек со скидочными купонами.  
  
Штаны оказались слегка коротковаты. Поэтому Кит предлагает Широ прогуляться по магазинам — в одиночку он до сих пор ходит с большой неохотой, а у того как раз завтра выходной и есть машина, не нужно будет толпиться в пятничном общественном транспорте, дышать вымотанными, уставшими телами и ходить по чужой обуви.  
  
Широ соглашается почти сразу, ставит кучу радостных смайликов.  
  
До семи вечера Кит валяется на диване, закинув ноги на спинку, хрустит солеными крекерами и смотрит живую планету. Слушая о кошачьих лемурах, он думает, что в прошлой жизни определенно был одним из них. Его тоже из-за самки побросало по разным стаям, как главного героя передачи. За которым операторы наблюдают уже целый месяц.  
  
Маки тоже нигде нет места — он не может найти для себя группу и скитается в одиночестве, предпочитая проводить время лежа под солнцем.   
  
Кит даже родился как раз в октябре. Нет, он точно лемур.  
  
Кит зевает и голова наливается тяжестью, поэтому он заваривает себе еще кружку кофе, допивая ее как раз тогда, когда Широ стучит в дверь.  
  
— Ты ужинал? Или сразу ко мне? Можем зайти куда-нибудь, — предлагает Кит, натягивая толстовку. У него самого в кухне на столе Пизанская башня из упаковок быстрорастворимой лапши и готовых обедов.  
  
— А ты как себя чувствуешь? Не голоден? — Кит мотает головой. — Я тоже. Если что — купим что-нибудь по пути. Так куда ты собираешься?  
  
— Мне нужно купить одежду и кроссовки для занятий с Лэнсом.  
  
Кит гремит связкой ключей, закрывая входную дверь на два замка, Широ тем временем вызывает лифт. Тот сразу же распахивает свою пасть и не очень обнадеживающе скрипит.   
  
— Кто этот Лэнс? Твой инструктор?  
  
— Да, — Кит кивает. В зеркале он смотрит на себя. Отворачивается, недовольный синяками под глазами и спутанными волосами.  
  
— И чему он будет тебя учить?  
  
Кит отвечает, как ответил бы Лэнс:  
  
— Сексу.  
  
Широ, собиравшийся ответить «здорово» практически в любом случае, поперхнулся.  
  
— Ч-что? — пальцы Широ нервно теребят узелок галстука. Киту реакция Широ очень нравится, но не хочется в следующий раз найти у него новые седые волоски, так что он уточняет:  
  
— Реггетон. Это очень страстный танец, почти как секс.  
  
— Разве не танго — танец страсти?  
  
— Страсть бывает разная, — с видом знатока Кит выходит из лифта, — в любом случае, я собираюсь учиться именно этой. Хотя не уверен, что у меня хоть что-то получится.  
  
— И как он, этот Лэнс? — Киту не нравится, как имя Лэнса разносится по подземной парковке и молчит до тех пор, пока не забирается в машину. В бардачке у Широ мятная жвачка и презервативы.  
  
— Лэнс классный, — Кит закидывает две подушечки в рот.  
  
— Даже так? — удивляется Широ, выкручивая руль, — что же в нем классного?  
  
— Не знаю, как объяснить. Это понимается по его поведению. Например, он отказался от денег лишь из-за того, что счел десятилетнюю девочку не подходящей для обучения. Или… он постоянно говорит пошлости, не стесняется в выражениях и со стороны могло бы показаться, что он неумело подкатывает, но он четко держится определенных границ, а касается без подтекста, — и правда, Кит до вопроса Широ и не задумывался, что конкретно в Лэнсе ему показалось привлекательным. — А еще он красивый.  
  
— Красивый в смысле  _красивый_ , или?..  
  
— Я не знаю. Но танцует он очень возбуждающе. Ночью я думал о том, что если он занимается любовью хоть вполовину так же страстно, как танцует…  
  
Кит не стал договаривать.  
  
Широ понимает, что имеет в виду Кит, и слегка краснеет. Кит всегда с ним откровенен, но о таком они говорят впервые. Раньше у Кита не возникало сексуального интереса к кому бы то ни было, после того-то, чего он успел насмотреться в детстве.  
  
— Будь благоразумен.  
  
Они выезжают на шоссе. Широ поднимает форточку на двери Кита, потому что ветер, режущий воздух, пожирает все звуки, кроме стука колес и собственной ярости.  
  
— Я не так быстро привязываюсь к людям, — отрезает Кит, складывая руки на груди, — если у нас и будет что-то, то или взаимно, или без чувств.  
  
— Тебе хотя бы интересно? Танцы, я имею в виду. Ты был категорически против поначалу.  
  
— Но ты же прав — мне ничего не стоит попробовать.  
  
Широ слегка хмурится, но когда замечает полуулыбку Кита, лицо его разглаживается и даже как-то молодеет.  
  
— Я бы очень хотел посмотреть на твой танец, — и, спустя минуту, уточняет: — А куда мы едем, собственно?  
  
— В любой торговый центр, где есть спортивные отделы.  
  
Так что они останавливаются у Кристал Плаза и поднимаются на двенадцатый этаж. По пути Широ говорит о работе, — Киту на самом деле интересно то, чем занимается Широ, все же, он решил пойти по его стопам и учится на той же специальности, — он рассчитывает на повышение по окончании текущего проекта и небольшой отпуск.  
  
— Можем съездить куда-нибудь в двадцатых числах. Ты как?  
  
— Я «за», посмотрим, успею ли закрыть все досрочно, — Кит припоминает, что препод по психологии как-то уж очень неодобрительно смотрит на него из-за его посещаемости.  
  
Они оказываются перед стеклянной витриной, отделяющей, наверное, половину этажа под фирменный спортивный магазин. Ценник здесь не по карману среднестатистическому обывателю. Киту не по себе.  
  
— Считай, что это подарок на день рождения, — Широ треплет его по плечу, когда видит прикушенную губу и однозначный протест в виде сложенных на груди рук.  
  
— До него почти пять месяцев, Широ.  
  
— А это не на следующий, а на предыдущий. Все мои чеки, которые я даю тебе в подарок, в итоге оказываются в мусорной корзине.  
  
— Потому что вместо того, чтобы сорить деньгами, лучше бы откладывал на будущее.  
  
Кит напоминает Широ мать, и он тут же усмехается в кулак. Кит не так часто шел с ней на контакт, но перенял от нее все самое ужасное — чрезмерную заботу и бескрайнее чувство вины, ничем не оправданное. Широ подталкивает Кита, похлопав его ладонью по спине:  
  
— Значит, так. Без возражений, ты идешь, и мы подбираем тебе все, что нужно. Без возражений, я сказал! — Широ гаркает так, будто ему до сих пор двадцать два, а на плечах у него лейтенантские погоны. В режим командира Широ входит непроизвольно и пререканий не потерпит, Кит легонько улыбается и идет вперед, под лопаткой чувствуя обжигающее тепло.  
  
У Широ есть дисконтная карта и очаровательная улыбка, так что Кит остался доволен покупками. Он обзавелся парой шорт и удобными серыми брюками, очень мягкими и не слишком стесняющими движения. Кроссовки выбрались практически наугад — Кит проверил в них свою устойчивость, выбрал неброскую черную расцветку и попросил упаковать.  
  
— Ну что? — протягивая Киту пакеты, спрашивает Широ, — зайдем в Старбакс?  
  
В фудкорте на последнем этаже рандомно разбросаны различные забегаловки, которые Кит время от времени посещает, когда заварная лапша уже комом в горле, а в газете попадаются купоны на скидки или бесплатные блюда.  
  
Не то чтобы Кит экономит — у него стабильный заработок, онлайн он выполняет заказы средненьких фирм и получает за это деньги, за квартиру он платит сам, и вообще сам себя обеспечивает; это просто приелось. С тех времен, когда есть было совсем нечего, одежду он донашивал за очередными братьями и иногда даже сестрами, когда дырка в ботинке — не самое страшное, что с этим самым ботинком может приключиться: однажды соседский пес пытался съесть обувь Кита, а потом его стошнило прямо в нее, но Киту все равно пришлось носить ее до самой зимы; — да и вообще. Деньги лишними не бывают — вдруг какой-нибудь препод пинком отправит его с места стипендиата из-за прогулов, принципиальных у них много: плевать на сданные проекты, доклады и отличное знание как теории, так и практики, главное — отметки в журнале посещаемости.  
  
У Кита все замечательно, только вот Широ все время кажется, что у того проблемы. Широ, конечно, старается помочь и все такое, но толку от его пустого беспокойства?  
  
Широ, видимо, до сих пор не простил тот случай, когда над Китом издевались, коверкая данную ему фамилию. А Кит, как назло — себе, им, Широ, всему миру, — взял ее себе при последней смене документов и флегматично улыбался, когда встречал бывших одноклассников.  
  
У них, этих американских японцев, совсем другой менталитет, и, несмотря на то, что они далеко не в Стране Восходящего Солнца, полукровок они не любят, как и многие другие общности.  
  
Кит почему-то вспоминает прошлое, когда ему подносят фраппуччино, холодный ванильный привкус напоминает о дне, когда он впервые попробовал марципан. То был, кажется, один из предрождественских дней в семье Широ, и мама вручила ему коробку со сладостями со словами: «это от папы, он передал это тебе, потому что хочет поделиться с тобой частичкой своей любви».  
  
Папа умер два года назад. Кит тогда думал, что он вечно пропадает на работе, а оказалось — ездил по больницам. Кит был благодарен ему за то, что хоть немного, но он подарил ему семейного тепла в последние мгновения детства, а потому поклялся, что ни за что не разочарует его.  
  
Школа с отличием, приличный ВУЗ и востребованная специальность. Конкурсы, дипломы, конференции. Все это Киту не особо нужно, но для Широ и мамы это нечто большее, чем достижения на пути к взрослой жизни Кита. Для них это доказательство того, что они не зря выбрали именно его, что он любит их.  
  
Ведь не будь семьи Широганэ в жизни Кита — давно не было бы уже и самого Кита.  
  
— Ты мрачный. Вспоминаешь о чем-то?  
  
— Да так. Давно не навещал маму. Съездим к ней как-нибудь?  
  
Широ кивает, с теплом в глазах глядя на Кита.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ща за фамилию поясню.  
> В шестом сезоне в очередной раз подтвердилась информация, что Широ зовут Такаши Широганэ.  
> "shirogane" - одно из кунных чтений кандзи 銀, что значит "серебро".  
> Фамилию Кита в рамках ЛЗ мы не знаем, но в оригинальной вселенной Вольтрона она звучит как Коганэ.  
> В моем хэдканоне Киту дают фамилию Широганэ. Но его начинают дразнить одноклассники. Они коверкают фамилию Широганэ, произнося ее как Коганэ, где "ko" - кунное чтение кандзи 子, что значит "ребенок".  
> Тогда как в оригинале Коганэ записывается как 黄金 (желтый+металл). А фамилию Широганэ можно записать 白金 (белый+металл)  
> В итоге, Кит, конечно, взял фамилию 黄金, а не 子金, но, в конце концов, они произносятся одинаково.  
> Че-то сложно, но да ладно, мне нравится :3


	3. Chapter 3

Поверх белья Кит натягивает тайсы — и совсем не потому, что его мышцы потеряли тонус. Волосы на затылке он стягивает в хвост, потому что знает их дурную привычку щекотать шею при активном движении, а в том, что сегодня ему придется попотеть, Кит не сомневался. Почти два года без особых физических нагрузок сделали свое дело, в выносливости Кит, наверное, даже Лэнсу не соперник.  
  
Хотя Лэнс совсем не такой слабак, каким может показаться.  
  
Добирается Кит на такси — он не боится опоздать, но ко всему стоит подходить серьезно. Даже к хобби типа танцев. Если Кит решил, что научится танцевать, то сделает это в любом случае.  
  
Пока они стоят на светофоре, приходит уведомление. Кит свапает по экрану — письмо на мыло от научрука. В котором тот настоятельно просит Кита определиться со сроками сдачи доклада по психософии, а также не забыть заполнить заявление на повышенную стипендию. Скан своей рекомендации он тоже прикрепил. Кит все еще занят написанием ответа, а двери студии уже прямо перед ним.  
  
Девушка с ресепшна зовет его по имени, указывает на раздевалку и желает удачи. Он нажимает «отправить» и благодарит ее кивком. Раздевалка с характерным спертым запахом внутри выглядит довольно прилично. Ровный ряд шкафчиков глубокого синего цвета, на которых он не заметил ни единой вмятины или царапины, чистые зеркала без жирных отпечатков, пустая мусорка. Запертой оказалась почти половина шкафчиков, а значит, школа танцев сегодня принимает немало учащихся.  
  
В этом Кит убедился и встретив в коридоре множество разных людей, и зайдя в класс Лэнса всего на пару минут раньше обозначенного.  
  
— Давай, чуть ниже, если тяжело — обопрись о колени, — Лэнс стоит напротив учениц, стоящих все, как одна, в одинаковом положении. И все они, включая Лэнса, повернули головы на звук щелкнувшей двери. — Ола, Кит! Мы уже заканчиваем, проходи.  
  
Он махнул рукой и девушки выпрямились.  
  
У крайней справа Кит замечает проколотые соски, хоть под футболкой и угадывается спортивный лифчик, та, что по центру, пялится на Лэнса с безумным восторгом в глазах, а третья вообще эмоций не выказывает, утирая полотенцем лоб и живот — на ней короткий топ, — и сразу же идет к сумкам, составленным в ряд на низком столике в углу студии.  
  
— Вот этот красавчик, — вдруг слышит Кит и отвлекается от своего бездумного разглядывания. Лэнс смотрит прямо на него с полуулыбкой, — скоро обязательно будет танцевать так, что все будут визжать и падать в обморок.  
  
Кит хочет возразить, но совсем не злобный и не грубый смех его отговаривает. Девушки прощаются, говоря, что «рады познакомиться, Кит», а та самая, что, кажется, запала на Лэнса, просит его номер. Причем не в первый раз, судя по их шутливому диалогу, разыгранному как по нотам. Лэнс не сдается, и, когда за ними закрывается дверь, падает на кресло, раскинув руки в стороны.  
  
— Ты учишь и женщин тоже?  
  
— О, амиго, только мужчина по-достоинству сможет оценить женскую страсть. О, Кит, я просто шучу! Просто направление не самое популярное сейчас, профессионалов днем с огнем не сыщешь. И то, даже ко мне одному народа не так много идет.  
  
— И кого бы ты предпочел обучать? Может, меня?  
  
— Давай начнем на минутку попозже, а, Кит? — Лэнс приоткрывает глаз и скашивает его туда, где Кит кладет рюкзак.  
  
— Конечно. Я нормально выгляжу?  
  
— О, Кит, ты выглядишь так, что я бы…  
  
— Я об одежде. Она подходит?  
  
— Оу. Да, да.  
  
Кит не сдерживает смешка и поворачивается к Лэнсу лицом. Тот рассматривает его с каким-то оценивающим интересом. Привычным уже жестом почесывает подбородок.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
— Все даже больше, чем так. Я просто уверен был, что ты не придешь. Так что я рад тебя видеть, правда.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ты выглядел так, будто тебя заставили, детка, от тебя так и веяло скептицизмом.  
  
— Если я берусь за что-то, то довожу дело до конца, — Кит пожимает плечами и отмирает — расцепляет скрещенные на груди руки, подбирается к Лэнсу и устраивается в соседнем кресле.  
  
— В тот раз я спрашивал серьезно, кстати.  
  
— М?  
  
— Чем ты занимаешься? У тебя уверенная, плавная походка, хорошая координация, и в какой раз признаю это — классное тело.  
  
— Занимался кэндо раньше, — неохотно отвечает Кит, — не смотри на меня так, я не бросил. Просто прекратил, достигнув цели. Не получил от него того, в чем нуждался.  
  
— А от меня ты чего ждешь, Кит? — тон Лэнса изменился, став каким-то настороженным.  
  
Лэнс поднимается, протягивает Киту ладонь.  
  
Кит не отвечает, вместо этого крепко хватаясь за подставленную руку.  
  
— Ну что ж! Мне нравится твоя решимость! — Лэнс вновь мгновенно меняется, — тогда начнем. Давай сюда, — указывает Лэнс на квадрат примерно три на три фута, наклеенный на полу малярным скотчем, — это специально для тебя. Видишь, я действительно ждал. Давай, вставай.  
  
— В этом есть какой-то смысл? — Кит просто интересуется. Оспаривать решения Лэнса у него нет желания.  
  
— Конечно! Для того, чтобы соблазнить весь мир, не обязательно делать больше двух шагов, детка. Давай, ноги на ширине плеч и повторяй за мной. Для начала разомнемся.  
  
И Кит, конечно, был прав в своих суждениях — разминался он и дома по утрам, но явно не так.  
  
— Ты действительно гибкий, — присвистывает Лэнс, но Кит только морщится от неприятного жжения в мышцах, — воды?  
  
Кит кивает и ловит нераспечатанную бутылку Ная Спринг.  
  
— У нас на улицах все танцевали регги, — Лэнс забирает бутылку и подает полотенце, — кто дэнсхолл, кто реггетон. Все девчонки так и хотели поскорее научиться трясти задницей и попасть на сцену Байла эн Куба, а я что? У меня три сестры и мать, которая из-за наличия шести детей совсем не считала себя старухой. Все танцевали, горячая кровь не даст просиживать штаны. Потом семьей переехали в США из-за отца, но кто мы здесь? Латиносы, просто очередное меньшинство, которое хочет работать поменьше, а прав побольше.  
  
Кит кивает — он сталкивается с подобным, но чаще всего так было в школе.  
  
— Как я старался стать кем-то, — Лэнс по-прежнему широко улыбается, но смотрит он уже по-иному, — спорт, тусовки, много приятелей, но знаешь, что? Я не американец, ни капли. Я лучше буду танцевать свои грязные танцы под риддим, чем пытаться быть тем, кем себя не чувствую. Я не люблю американский футбол, представляешь? — Кит представляет, — и мне плевать на расовые войны, я не лезу к протестантам с криками «латиносы — католики, где наши церкви?», я просто занимаюсь тем, что мне нравится. И я буду счастлив, если ты танцуешь со мной не потому, что хочешь что-то кому-то доказать.  
  
Кит не отводит стыдливо взгляд, говорит честно:  
  
— Я еще ничего не понял сам, но я действительно хочу с тобой танцевать. Если бы мне не понравилось — я бы не пришел. На самом деле мой старший брат посоветовал мне заняться танцами, но я не хотел поначалу. Просто решил зайти в ближайшую студию, посмотреть и сказать ему потом, что у меня не получилось. Но увидел тебя и…  
  
Кит замолкает. Он перебирает слова, но не может сформулировать точное определение того, что же было после этого «и».  
  
— Оу, как неловко-то, — Лэнс смущен, теребит круглый ворот кроп-топа и как-то забавно лепечет: — ну, ты мне тоже приглянулся, знаешь. Ты же не думаешь, что я всех подряд с улицы зазываю к себе? Еще и предлагаю… частные уроки.  
  
— Оу, — вторит Кит.  
  
— Давай вернемся к работе! — румянец на смуглой коже смотрится необычно, Кит находит для себя, что ему это нравится.  
  
В устойчивом положении они повторяют несколько базовых элементов — повороты и наклоны, и Кит боится себе представить, что будет, когда его заставят двигать бедрами.  
  
— Ноги в коленях, давай, руки на пояс. Ну же, Кит, прогни поясницу! Я прекрасно знаю, что стоять так с ровной спиной неудобно!  
  
Кит поддается уговорам, но ему почему-то очень не хочется, чтобы Лэнс наблюдал за всеми этими попытками выглядеть соблазнительно. Кит все утро вертелся у зеркала, чтобы отыскать в себе хоть что-то сексуальное. Его давно никто не воспринимал как сексуальный объект. Да и тот раз вообще брать в расчет не стоило бы. Кит с ненавистью уставился на отражение.  
  
— Расслабься, малыш. Давай сделаем по-другому, — Лэнс касается плеча, несильно сжимая. Их взгляды встречаются в одной точке и Кит видит, как дергается кадык на тонкой шее, — снимай майку.  
  
Противиться, следя за тонкогубым, влажным ртом, невозможно. Лэнс просил расслабиться, но руки одеревенели, будто перестав сгибаться в локтях, и Кит слишком резко стянул ее с себя и даже не озаботился ее дальнейшей судьбой, бросив на пол.  
  
Лэнс, стоявший плечом к плечу, в мгновение оказался за спиной. Выше, гораздо выше Кита Лэнс, и его взгляд — прямо над макушкой Кита — обещает не пересекать черты, он опасающийся, но горящий той самой страстью, какую Лэнс желает видеть в танце.  
  
Кит почти не видит Лэнса, он смотрит на свой торс и пытается угадать, о чем Лэнс думает; тот прижимается сзади и сцепляет руки в замок на животе. Шепчет:  
  
— Посмотри на себя. Бледная кожа, очень красивая, представь, как хотят на ней оставить следы, пометить укусом, поцелуем. Твердый пресс, такой приятный на ощупь, — и в доказательство сам трогает, надавливает кончиками пальцев; мускулы тут же каменеют, — ты просто представь, что с каждым движением одежда будет обнажать линию живота, поясницу, ключицы. Под ключицами у тебя венки, видишь? По ним нестерпимо хочется провести языком. Спина, — Кит и не понимает, как Лэнс разворачивает его, не разрывая объятий, но оказывается с ним лицо к лицу, — помимо того, что она соблазнительная, она еще и надежная. За ней хочется спрятаться и обводить резкую линию лопаток, прикусывать каждый позвонок, спускаться вниз, — ладони, следующие за словами, спускаются тоже, — и оставлять вот здесь, — легкий щипок у впадинок на пояснице, — собственнические метки. Тебя хочется, Кит, — шепот в ухо, — не веришь моему голосу, то верь моему телу.  
  
Голос Лэнса сиплый, с каким-то придыханием, которое Лэнс не контролирует, как и громкость — он говорит то почти беззвучно, то выделяет отдельные слова.  
  
А тело Лэнса безо всякой неоднозначности возбуждено и Кит ощущает это и сквозь джинсовые шорты Лэнса, и через тонкую футболку чувствует жар, а длинные пальцы уже давно совсем не на пояснице.  
  
Кит прикрывает глаза, потому что Лэнс не менее сексуален, и стягивающийся узел внизу живота, и электрические разряды, поднимающие дыбом волоски на руках, и желание облизнуть пересохшие губы — всем существом Кит осознает, что это значит — хотеть кого-то.  
  
Но Лэнс отступает.  
  
— Давай с уроком на сегодня все? — прокашливается, потому что голос все еще не слушается, добавляет: — у нас еще минут десять есть.  
  
— Можем поговорить, хочешь? — оказывается, Киту тоже требуется смочить горло.  
  
Лэнс кивает и залпом выдувает пол литровую бутылку. Кит берет ту, что не допил. Она стоит на столике рядом с рюкзаком.  
  
— Как читается твоя фамилия?  
  
— Как желтый и металл, — и, поймав непонимающий взгляд, — а. Прости, просто для меня это двусмысленный вопрос. Коганэ. Коганэ Кит.   
  
— О, произносится почти как «победа» на испанском. Мне нравится, — улыбнулся Лэнс, — ты… сейчас вообще еще корректно говорить «восточный человек»? //gane переводится как "побеждает".   
  
— Не знаю, меня это не особо волнует. Ну, вся эта игра в толерантность, я имею в виду. Я полукровка, мать была японкой. Родился и вырос в штатах, но в основном среди «восточных людей».  
  
Эти кресла-мешки оказались действительно удобными. Кит думает, что определенно точно закажет себе такое прямо этим вечером.  
  
— То есть ты знаешь японский?  
  
— Немного. Большинство японских иммигрантов почти не говорят на английском, так что мой японский больше подойдет для разговорной речи. Менталитета же во мне ни капли.  
  
Лэнс приподнимает бровь, у него на языке вертится то, о чем Кит упомянул ранее:  
  
— Разве кэндо — не вид восточных боевых искусств?  
  
Кит садится ровно. Майка, лежащая на животе, снова встречается с полом. Лэнсу же не до разглядывания полуобнаженного Кита — у того на лице застыло не слишком четкое выражение то ли скорби, то ли сожаления, а губы плотно поджались, словно он не может выдавить ни слова.  
  
Лэнс уже собирается сказать «забудь» и перевести тему, но Кит все же говорит:  
  
— В двенадцать меня усыновили. Тоже американские японцы, но они совсем не походили на других. Я долго не понимал, зачем им нужен я. Пожилая семейная пара с взрослым сыном, что старше меня на семь лет, даже в чужой стране поддерживающая традиции, и какой-то жалкий полукровка. И, честно говоря, не понимаю этого и сейчас. Мой отец — мастер кэндо, ханши, он получил восьмой дан пять лет назад. Я как-то незаметно заинтересовался тем, к чему лежала его душа. Но он много работал, чтобы обеспечить всех нас здесь, поэтому не смог исполнить свою мечту — открыть свое додзе и учить детей. А я как раз подходил по возрасту, чтобы взять кю, это уровень новичка. И в благодарность я начал заниматься с ним кэндо. В четырнадцать я и получил первый дан, сейчас у меня четвертый, и пятый я смогу взять не раньше, чем через полтора года. Но кэндо — путь меча — это не только фехтование, физическая сила и контроль тела, но и правильное восприятие, чистый разум, идеалы, и ничего из этого мне не далось, несмотря на то, что каждый раз я сдавал экзамен мастерам не ниже шестого дана. Отец — мой мастер — и только он смог заметить это. То, что для меня кэндо не то же, что и для него. Но он не запретил мне заниматься, только хотел помочь.  
  
— Тогда почему ты бросил? — и в этот раз Лэнс рассчитывает услышать правду.  
  
— Потому что отец умер, и я решил, что в память о нем не возьму в руки меч, если не приму его идеалы, не пойму его мысли.  
  
Лэнс оборачивается — время занятия подходит к концу.  
  
— Я, наверное, пойду, — Кит подхватывает рюкзак с пола, отпинывает кресло на место. Лэнс не собирается отпускать его, не ответив:  
  
— А, да. Хорошо, но, Кит, послушай. Спасибо, что рассказал. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь во всех этих восточных тонкостях, но знаешь, мне кажется, что самое главное — быть собой. Будь собой, Кит.  
  
Кит становится собой, встает на носочки и оставляет на скуле Лэнса невесомый поцелуй.  
  
 **Примечания (не влезли в примечания, к прочтению не обязательны):**  
Тайсы — специализированная одежда, предназначенная для занятий спортом и активного отдыха в виде коротких или длинных лосин.  
Психософия — это типология на базе соционики, изучает сферу приоритетов человека, его собственные представления о своем внутреннем мире и своих возможностях.  
Регги — направление современной музыки, сформировавшееся на Ямайке в конце 1960-х. Регги может быть одновременно и танцевальной, и релаксационной, и протестной музыкой, что следует из традиций африканской культуры, в которой ритм, танец и музыка сосуществуют с прочими явлениями и событиями. Главной особенностью регги является ведущая роль ритмических элементов.  
Дэнсхолл — уличный ямайский танец. Музыкальная структура появилась на основе регги-ритма, но играется значительно быстрее.  
Риддим — инструментальная версия песни, присущая ямайской музыке (в большинстве — дэнсхолл и регги) и другим стилям музыки карибского бассейна. Риддим обычно содержит партию ударных и повторяющуюся басовую партию. Риддимы присущи таким стилям, как регги, даб, дансхолл и реггетон. У большинства риддимов имееются названия, самые распространённые: «Nanny Goat», «Diwali», «Bookshelf». Со второй половины 1990-х годов новые риддимы встречаются редко, и в целом имеют более латинский мотив (на манер реггетона).  
Латиноамериканцы — обобщённое название испано- и португалоязычных народов. В большинстве своем католики.  
Латиноамериканцы в США (также иногда иронично или пренебрежительно латиносы) — крупнейшее национально-языковое меньшинство на территории современных США.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тайсы — специализированная одежда, предназначенная для занятий спортом и активного отдыха в виде коротких или длинных лосин.  
> Психософия — это типология на базе соционики, изучает сферу приоритетов человека, его собственные представления о своем внутреннем мире и своих возможностях.  
> Регги — направление современной музыки, сформировавшееся на Ямайке в конце 1960-х. Регги может быть одновременно и танцевальной, и релаксационной, и протестной музыкой, что следует из традиций африканской культуры, в которой ритм, танец и музыка сосуществуют с прочими явлениями и событиями. Главной особенностью регги является ведущая роль ритмических элементов.  
> Дэнсхолл — уличный ямайский танец. Музыкальная структура появилась на основе регги-ритма, но играется значительно быстрее.  
> Риддим — инструментальная версия песни, присущая ямайской музыке (в большинстве — дэнсхолл и регги) и другим стилям музыки карибского бассейна. Риддим обычно содержит партию ударных и повторяющуюся басовую партию. Риддимы присущи таким стилям, как регги, даб, дансхолл и реггетон. У большинства риддимов имееются названия, самые распространённые: «Nanny Goat», «Diwali», «Bookshelf». Со второй половины 1990-х годов новые риддимы встречаются редко, и в целом имеют более латинский мотив (на манер реггетона).  
> Латиноамериканцы — обобщённое название испано- и португалоязычных народов. В большинстве своем католики.  
> Латиноамериканцы в США (также иногда иронично или пренебрежительно латиносы) — крупнейшее национально-языковое меньшинство на территории современных США.  
> Латиноамериканцы и их потомки составляют ~15% населения. Их доля повсеместно быстро увеличивается, из-за чего возникают трения с другими расовыми и этническими группами, перерастающие в расовые войны. Главные проблемы общины: преодоление языкового барьера, стремление сохранить свою культуру и нелегальная иммиграция.  
> Кроп-топ – этот термин применим не только к элементу летнего женского гардероба. Это и блузы, и свитера, и свитшоты, чья длина заканчивается там, где начинается талия. То, что на Лэнсе: https://pp.userapi.com/c830308/v830308358/14bb00/SsYfLww59fs.jpg (довольно скучно, не так ли?)  
> Кит, как и все японцы, когда представляется сначала называет свою фамилию, а потом уже имя.  
> Gane (исп.) - читается как "ганэ" - победа. По правилам англ., на котором говорят наши герои, фамилия Кита звучит как угодно, но не как фамилия Кита.  
> Кэндо — современное искусство фехтования, ведущее свою историю от традиционных самурайских техник владения мечом. Ставит целью формирование полноценной личности и твёрдого характера, закаляя волю и тело фехтовальщика.  
> Ханши - мастер кендо, получивший восьмой (последний) дан, получить раньше 55 лет невозможно.  
> Кю - начальная степень. Степень с шестой по первую. Между экзаменами проходит три месяца.  
> Дан - степень мастера, начинается с первого и заканчивается восьмым. На экзаменах есть возрастные ограничения.


	4. Chapter 4

Для начала Кит зарегистрировался на сайте, заказал билеты — ему удалось попасть в число счастливчиков, ухвативших их в последнем OMG-этапе за пять сотен баксов, после вспомнил первый раз, когда он посетил Горящего Чела* в первый раз.

«Я — робот» говорит арт-инсталляция на сайте.

Кит думает, что может сказать то же самое.

Тогда он словно был один среди огромной пустыни. Его окружали гиганты, желающие добраться до его сердца, стеклянные женщины с пустыми глазницами с укором провожали его взглядом; горели люди — пламя их сердец распаляло по пустыне жар на многие мили вперед, горел сам воздух, и тлели песчинки под ногами.

Он был один, но его окружали монстры, сопротивляться не было смысла, и он подхватил эстафету: в глазах его тоже зажегся огонь. Он и сам стал монстром. Он сорвал голос, стер до кровавых мозолей ступни, до загрубевшей кожи на ладонях обнимал землю.

Если никто не увидит его безумства, Кит готов погрузиться в него с головой еще раз. Может, тогда он почувствует себя живым?

В каменных гротах громыхал размеренный ритм человеческого сердца, и когда Кит сидел в нем — всего лишь в макете из пластика и металла, — то вместе с чужим ритмом слышал постепенное затухание и своего.

Кит решает забрать альбом с фотографиями из дома, хоть они и есть в оцифрованном виде на флешке, но на них он слишком блеклый.

На глянце он дышит.

Поэтому воскресенье он проводит с Широ и мамой.

И в доме, окруженном низеньким белым забором и ровным рядом кустов, его ждали.

Мама обрадовалась так, что приготовила шикарный ужин и даже достала бутылочку вина.

Ей нелегко оставаться одной в опустевшем доме, и Кит думает, что стоит приезжать почаще. Даже если просто чтобы помочь с уборкой или посидеть за чашечкой чая. Зря он уехал из родительского дома, это Широ купил квартиру рядом с работой, и пора ему уже себе кого-нибудь найти, а Кит? Кит не хотел обременять маму тогда, но теперь понимает, что лучше бы он поддерживал ее все это время, чем пытался справиться с собственными проблемами.

В его комнате до сих пор лежат нетронутыми вещи, что ему хотелось бы когда-нибудь забыть. Теперь Кит видит, что от прошлого не сбежать. Кэндоги* в шкафу собирает пыль, сувенирный кинжал, доставшийся от родной матери, все в той же коробке на самой верхней полке; под кроватью учебники — больше ненужные, но после уборки мама все равно кладет их обратно, будто надеется, что Кит вернется скоро и все будет, как прежде.

Кит не знает, чего хочет сам.

С Лэнсом у него почти ничего не изменилось; разве что иногда они болтают в кик* и задерживаются на полчаса после занятий. Ну и Лэнс шуточно подкатывать стал реже, а в остальном все так же: у Кита почти ничего не получается, разминки занимают большую часть времени, и чем меньше сил остается терпеть неудачи, тем больше внутри Кита разгорается желание сделать так, как требуется.

Мама о Лэнсе осведомлена — за ужином Широ ей все растрепал, а Кит только пожал плечами в ответ. Спрашивать она не стала. Но, когда он остался в своей комнате и рассматривал старые тетради, в дверь постучались.

— Заходи, мам, — говорит Кит, потому что Широ стучит дольше и сильнее, а папы больше нет.

— У тебя действительно все хорошо?

У нее, как и всегда, затянутые в тугой пучок волосы, домашняя светлая юката пахнет свежестью постиранного только-только белья, и узор из морщин в уголках глаз.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — кивает ей Кит и пододвигается на кровати, чтобы она присела рядом.

— Ты в последнее время редко показываешься дома.

— Извини, я буду приезжать чаще. Или могу вернуться сюда, хочешь? — Кит и не рассчитывает, что она согласится; она накрывает своей маленькой ладошкой его, говорит:

— Не стоит, милый. Я просто немного по тебе скучаю. Звони мне чаще.

— Хорошо, мам, — против воли губы Кита расплываются в улыбке и он обнимает маму, — я тоже по тебе скучаю.

— Я, конечно, немного не понимаю того, что тебе нравится мальчик, — внезапно она отстраняется, поправляет складки на коленях и смотрит на него строго, — но ты хотя бы познакомь нас, чтобы я была уверена, что он достойный человек.

Смена темы застает Кита врасплох:

— С чего ты взяла, что он мне нравится?

— Когда Такаши рассказывал о твоем инструкторе, у тебя был такой мечтательный взгляд, ты даже жевать перестал и о чем-то глубоко задумался. Думаю, он тебе нравится, — авторитетно заявляет мама, — ты же плохо сходишься с людьми.

— Но это не значит… Ладно, он мне немножко — совсем чуточку — нравится. Но я не думаю, что у нас выйдет что-то серьезное.

— Даже если он просто будет твоим другом, познакомь нас. Я настаиваю.

Кит склоняет голову. Бурчит:

— Хорошо.

Мама снова возвращается в его объятия и шепчет:

— Ты у меня лучший, Кит, верь в себя. Даже если не получится, то знай — я, твоя мама, всегда буду в тебя верить.

***

На улице сыро. Почему-то, не заявляя о себе заранее, в город пришел дождь и разом выплюнул оземь все, что накапливал этим летом. Кит вызывает такси, не желая пачкать кроссовки и джинсы — слишком много луж, слишком торопятся домой уставшие офисные работники, слишком много детей, испытывающих свои резиновые сапожки и водоотталкивающие комбинезоны на прочность.

Расплачивается карточкой, запихивает ее в пустой бумажник — в бумажнике Широ, например, целая куча разных дисконтых карт и купюр «на всякий случай», — осматривается. Под козырьком танцевальной школы две девушки, которых попеременно Кит видел на ресепшне. Обе курят, и одна держит свою дамскую сигарету, утонченно зажав ее между пальцами, а другая даже не разжимает зубов, выдыхая дым в многострадальный куст чего-то зеленого.

— Малыш Кит, привет.

— Погодка сегодня ни к черту.

Обеим Кит кивает и проходит внутрь, где его окутывает спасительное тепло терморегулируемых кондиционеров.

Волосы успели от сырости намокнуть, спутаться и стать похожими на мочалку. Кит сначала придирчиво рассматривает себя, а после забивает на расческу и просто перехватывает низкий хвост резинкой.

У Лэнса видок недовольный. Но, едва завидев Кита, он улыбается и, воспрянувший духом, машет ему из-за стойки с колонками и ноутбуком.

— Тяжелый день?

— Не представляешь даже.

Кит действительно не представляет. В том числе и того, как Лэнсу хватает терпения вести по пять-шесть уроков в день и при этом не забывать, кто он вообще такой. После их занятий Кит обычно отлеживается в ванной с полчаса, а после дремлет, укутавшись в ворсистый серый плед, как в кокон.

И крылья после у него словно появляются потом, но у Лэнса-то нет подобных перерывов. Максимум — полчаса между занятиями, на обед — час.

А еще Лэнс пригласил его в гости. Выпить пива, поиграть в приставку и заниматься тем, чем обычно и занимаются люди их возраста.

Кит почти не представляет, что нужно делать на таких «мини-вечеринках», но узнать — хочется, поэтому он согласился почти сразу, лишь для приличия поинтересовался, не обеспокоит ли он кого своим присутствием. Оказалось, Лэнс живет один.

Встречает Лэнс его, как и всегда, улыбкой и размашистыми жестами, одет он вновь броско и даже — Кит не побоится этого слова — дразняще.

Поначалу занятие проходило в обычном темпе; Кит повторял все, что они учили ранее, но в какой-то момент все пошло не так.

Или движение, которого хочет добиться Лэнс, невыполнимо, или проблема в Ките.

— Локти вперед, Кит. Да, и отталкивайся телом, бросай свои ноги тут, они позже за тобой придут. Господи боже, Кит!

— Давай остановимся на том, что ты хреново объясняешь?

Кит, упавший в очередной раз, даже не поднимается и исподлобья хмуро взирает на Лэнса.

— Тебе нужно просто двигаться так, как тело само того хочет, — и голос Лэнса немного обиженный, но черт побери, Кит действительно только за последние минут десять повстречался с полом восемь раз, — давай я дам тебе ограничения, а ты двигайся, как уж пойдет?

— Ты издеваешься?

— Смотри. Когда ты стоишь, чуть согнув колени, они — твоя опорная точка, ты держишь ее ладонями, — когда растянутое «и» Кита кончилось, он добавляет: — Разворачиваешь локти и отталкиваешься назад телом! И когда ты уже будешь готов упасть, то шевели ногами!

— Это звучит, как бред, — все еще не соглашается Кит, — никто не успеет перенести ноги в такой ситуации.

— Ты не используешь мышцы живота и спины. Давай я покажу еще раз, внимательно смотри сначала за ними, а потом за ногами, окей? Потом посмотрим запись твоих попыток, когда ты говоришь, что это движение ну абсолютно невыполнимо!

Кит пыхтит, поднимаясь, сдувает прилипшую к щеке прядь и пялится на Лэнса, нетерпеливо подпрыгивающего на месте.

Движения Лэнса органичны и плавны; он не нарушает собственноручно возведенных границ в три фута. Отталкиваясь, он от одной линии всего в один шаг достигает другой и выгибается назад, вскидывая руки. Кит прекращает нахлопывать ритм. Вскидывает брови:

— И что я по-твоему делаю не так?

И не понимает, как Лэнс успевает перебирать своими длинными ногами.

Еще две попытки ничего не дают. Даже после того, как Кит на видео в замедленной съемке увидел свои движения и движения Лэнса. Отстраняясь от экрана ноутбука, Кит говорит:

— Ты что-то там про ограничения говорил?

— Я включу трек, а ты двигайся, как хочешь.

— Но?

— Но есть два условия. Тряси всем, чем можешь, и не сбивайся с ритма.

И у Кита вновь выражение лица скорбное, Лэнс возмущается: «и даже не думай, что тебе нечем».

Один и тот же трек, вообще-то, надоедает, но Кит успевает разобрать его по полочкам; где темп будет замедлен и движение можно сделать более широким, где небольшая пауза перед припевом и стоит перевести дух, но…

— У тебя получается просто классно. Но системы нет.

— В реггетоне нет системы!

Лэнс делает слишком заумный вид, поправляет несуществующие очки и важно заявляет:

— Даже хаос упорядочен, ведь то, что мы не знаем этого порядка, не значит, что его нет.

— Что за чушь ты несешь, Лэнс?

— Двигайся, детка, я запускаю по-но-о-ово-о-ой!

***

— Сначала монополизировал пуэрто-риканское ТВ, а теперь и сюда добрался, засранец, — смеется Лэнс, выключая телевизор.

Дэдди Янки не успевает допеть, что бы он сделал с этой красоткой, но Киту даже гадать не надо.

Лэнс пригласил его к себе — занятие с Китом по расписанию у него вновь оказалось последним, — так что они у него на кухне, пьют холодное пиво и украдкой перебрасываются взглядами.

Кит пытается рассмотреть синие-синие глаза; Лэнсу интересен шрам, рассекающий щеку, странной формы, но с ровными краями.

Квартира Лэнса маленькая, заваленная всяким разноцветным хламом; в куче одежды, сваленной на спинку дивана, Кит замечает кислотно-зеленый верх купальника с внушительными чашечками и карнавальные бусы с перьями. На полке, неровно прибитой, деревянные часы в виде штурвала, а рядом, на крючке, какая-то странная штуковина, которая надевается, по всей видимости, на голову. Что-то подобное Кит встречал на трансляции карнавала в Рио. Неужели Лэнс это носит?

— Зачем тебе все эти… штуки?

— Ну, а что с ними делать? — удивляется Лэнс.

— Эм. Выкинуть?

— Вот это, — Лэнс подскакивает, хватает Кита за рукав и тянет следом, — подарок моей ученицы, — из-под дивана на свет появляется аляпистая безразмерная футболка с рваным, как кошачьими когтями, низом. — Она привезла его с Сальвадорского карнавала. А это, — Лэнс подпрыгивает и цепляет со шкафа какой-то платок со звенящими монетами, — мне притащила коллега из отпуска.

— В таких еще танец живота танцуют? — Кит щурится. Определенно что-то знакомое.

— Именно! А эти маски мы делали для выступления на прошлогоднем фестивале латиноамериканской музыки.

«Эти маски» похожи на шаманские, из какой-то древней игры; у Кита сразу возникает неприятная ассоциация с ядовитыми дротиками и ритуальными ножами.

— А тут я храню камешки с кубинских пляжей. Мы с сестрой собирали их, когда поздно вечером удавалось слинять из дома. Смотри, какие прикольные!

На дне шкатулки плоские округлые камни, бирюзовые, рассеченные белыми прожилками, немного чистого, нежного песка овевает солнцем. У Лэнса в руках настоящие сокровища.

— А во-о-он там, — Кит оборачивается: Лэнс указал куда-то за спину, — настоящий японский веер. Вручную расписан!

Каждый неупорядоченный элемент имеет здесь свое место. Все вещи и вещицы, что кажутся Киту простым мусором, для Лэнса заключают особую ценность. Кит не понимает этого, но улыбается и возвращается за стол, снова включая музыкальный канал.

Пусть Кит не понимает многого — этого у него не отнять, — но он научится находить даже в странной музыке свою прелесть.

***

Пиво кончилось, Лэнс развалился на диване и задумчиво болтал пустой бутылкой «миллера», в которой плескалась — на один глоток — выдохшаяся жидкость с отвратительным привкусом.

Кит не знает, что в голове у Лэнса — тот как-то подергивает плечом, оглаживает большим пальцем подбородок, словно размышляя где-то вне реального мира.

Поэтому Кит опускается на пол — аккурат между острыми коленками Лэнса и журнальным столиком, заваленным глянцем и картонными коробочками.

Заголовки не то чтобы привлекают Кита, многие из журналов — о путешествиях, разноцветными стикерами в них выделены статьи о фестивалях, карнавалах и различных культурах, близких Лэнсу. Выбрав чтиво по душе — на обложке танцовщица с гигантской шапкой из перьев на голове, — Кит откидывается назад. Лэнс раздвигает ноги и бездумно тянется к темным прядям. Кит устраивается поудобнее, передает расческу со стола Лэнсу по его просьбе, в конце концов он не против, чтобы Лэнс привел его волосы в порядок, и погружается в статью, разбавленную реалистичными картинками и цветастыми, почти блестящими фото.

— Вот у тебя есть кумир? — спрашивает Лэнс, когда Кит переворачивает страницу. — В хорошем смысле этого слова.

— Думаю, нет. А что?

Следующая статья о Коачелле*, прошедшей в этом апреле. Лэнс рассказывал, он был там (и даже показывал фотки), так что журнал, по всей видимости, довольно свежий.

— Да я тут видео пересматривал из плей-листа, когда искал, под что танцевать будем в этом году… И, кажется, нашел ее. Удивительно! Задумался-то об этом только сейчас!

— Говори уж, — хмыкает Кит.

Лэнсу важно, чтобы собеседник показывал заинтересованность в диалоге. А Киту приятно слушать Лэнса, потому что в голову ему приходят самые неожиданные мысли, а забавных историй из жизни у него целая куча. Так что с Китом Лэнсу вообще не нужно мучиться, чтобы придумать, как поднять какую-то определенную тему, потому что Кит, как ни странно, согласен почти на все, однако Лэнс все равно будто не уверен в том, что Киту с ним хорошо.

— Это Шакира!

— И что такого она сделала? — Кит устраивается между ног Лэнса поудобнее и едва ли не мурлычет. Лэнс напрягается немного, но старается не обращать внимания на неудобство, сосредоточившись на нежелающей расчесываться пряди.

— Помимо того, что она поет и танцует — что у нее получается замечательно, — она также занимается благотворительностью и все такое.

— Ну, многие певцы и актеры тоже занимаются подобным. Почему именно она?

— Знаешь, мы танцевали под ее песни, когда закрывали чемпионат мира по футболу тут. И я понял, что тогда не было разницы: латинос ты или нет, темная у тебя кожа или светлая, умеешь ты танцевать или просто дергаешься под музыку. Я смотрел на ее улыбку и думал: она же объединяет целые страны простыми движениями, словами! Она не боится стоять босиком на одной земле с человеком другой веры, другого мировоззрения.

— Откуда тебе знать, что это не игра на публику?

— О боже, Кит! Не убивай мою веру в эту замечательную женщину!

Лэнс откладывает расческу и хлопает по месту на диване рядом с собой:

— Так, все, вставай. Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение своей вертлявостью.

И до Кита внезапно доходит вся двусмысленность ситуации.

Все же он сам недавно поцеловал этого мужчину; и, как у мужчины, ответившего интересом на интерес, у Лэнса вполне могут возникнуть затруднения подобного характера.

До этого момента и Кит не испытывал таких проблем, а сейчас кровь начала приливать не только к щекам.

— Ох, черт побери, прости, Лэнс, я как-то не думал о… Нам, наверное, не стоит?..

— Конечно, не стоит, мы ведь даже не встречаемся, по-твоему, я похож на извращенца?

Лэнсу совсем не нравится испуганное выражение лица. Еще больше не нравится то, что помимо страха Киту не только неловко, но и… обидно?

— Я пойду, прости.

Кит исчезает так быстро, подхватив спортивную сумку с кресла и почти неслышно хлопнув дверью, что Лэнс еще пять минут сидит на месте в растерянности.

***

Но игнорировать Лэнса Кит не стал. Просто как-то изменил линию поведения, ограничив прикосновения и дистанцию. Лэнс старается выглядеть как можно более дружелюбным, но внутри не перестает хмурится.

— Переступай с ноги на ногу, только пошире их расставь, да, вот так. А руками будто дергаешь за канат, который у тебя за спиной. Да, для этого нужно выгнуть спину, Кит, — смеется Лэнс. Почти не наигранно.

— Мне кажется, или это выглядит слишком пошло?

— Ладони можешь сжать в кулаки. Смотри, тянешь вправо, опираешься на правую ногу. И наоборот, — Лэнс медленно показывает, что Киту предстоит сделать, — вот так. В ритм!

— Да понял я, понял.

Кит оплатил еще один месяц занятий, признавая, что у него все-таки что-то да начало получаться. По крайней мере, элементарные движения он выполняет без проблем, а вот всякие акробатические трюки, которые Лэнс хочет видеть в его исполнении, не особо — Кит слишком сильно полагается на контроль тела, а Лэнс ворчит, что в некоторые моменты нужно просто «отдаться» ритму, отключиться и положиться на врожденное.

На какой-то из бесчисленных попыток Лэнс выключает музыку — минус какого-то настолько популярного трека, что даже Киту он кажется знакомым, — и радостно выкрикивает:

— Ола, девчонки! Вы вовремя! — и вприпрыжку бежит к двери.

Кит выпрямляется и складывает руки на груди.

— Ты же Кит, верно? — задорно улыбается та, что заигрывала с Лэнсом. Это те три девушки, занятие которых Кит потревожил, — зови меня Эзор. Это мой сценический псевдоним. Это Акша, это Зетрид. Мы танцуем в латиноамериканских направлениях. Не смотри на меня так, колючка, нас позвал малыш Лэнс.

Киту не нравится происходящее. Ладно позориться перед Лэнсом своими неумелыми телодвижениями, но при трех посторонних, что рассматривают его, как дети гусеницу под лупой, он просто сольется.

— Расслабься, Кит. Я разве тебе еще не говорил? В этом году я снова буду участвовать на фестивале.

— И при чем тут я?

Лэнс похлопывает себя по животу и широко улыбается:

— Потому что нам нужен пятый, и ты лучше всего подходишь под эту роль!

Акша впервые при нем подает голос:

— Одна ведущая и две пары. Нам не хватает одного.

— И этот один точно не я, — Кит подходит к Лэнсу вплотную: — мы не договаривались о таком.

— Договориться можно в любой момент, — Лэнс шепчет на ухо так, чтобы никто, кроме Кита, не услышал. — Я уверен, что у тебя получится.

Кит отступает назад, радуясь, что красноту от смущения скрывает краснота, вызванная тренировкой, и говорит:

— А я уверен, что нет. У меня ни черта не получается.

— Именно поэтому девочки здесь, они тебе помогут. И я подумал, что в паре у тебя будет больше возможностей. Сначала мы разучим самые простые движения, у тебя же они получаются. А сложных от тебя не требуется. Вести будет Акша, а я с Зетрид выйду в конце. Тебе нужно будет лишь не уронить Эзор.

Эзор смеется.

Зетрид кладет Лэнсу руку на плечо:

— Если он так категорически против, давай поставим, как рассчитывали с самого начала.

Кит лишь поджимает губы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Burning Man» (букв. — «горящий человек») — ежегодное восьмидневное событие, происходящее в пустыне Блэк-Рок. Фестиваль начинается в последний понедельник августа, последний день приходится на День Труда, официальный праздник, отмечаемый в США в первый понедельник сентября. На неделю в пустыне устанавливаются произведения современного искусства, часто фантастических форм. Некоторые из них сжигаются создателями до окончания «Burning Man». 
> 
> Кэндоги — комплект одежды для занятий кэндо.
> 
> Кик (Kik messenger) — как понятно из названия, мессенджер. 
> 
> Коачелла — трёхдневный (ранее одно- или двухдневный) музыкальный фестиваль, проводимый компанией Goldenvoice в городе Индио, штат Калифорния.


	5. Chapter 5

Кофе отвратителен.

Сказки это все, думает Кит. Кофе не бодрит, не придает сил, оно только раздражает свои тяжелым запахом. От него еще больше хочется упасть лицом на стол и подремать еще пару часов.

Но доклад, сделанный и распечатанный давным-давно, нужно сегодня привезти на кафедру к девяти. Кит костерит преподавателя, вечно намекающего на то, что неплохо бы посещать дисциплину, «отметки сами себя не поставят». Ехать придется.

Запястья зудят, Кит постоянно одергивает себя, сдерживаясь, но когда автобус подъезжает к остановке у кампуса, почти все предплечья испещрены красными взбухшими полосами-следами от ногтей.

Кит натягивает рукава водолазки до костяшек, поправляет ворот, под который заползли жесткие пряди — резинка в автобусе сплозла, когда Кит проезжался головой о подголовник на поворотах, — и пару раз выдыхает.

Здание университета прямо сверкает модерном, даже несмотря на то, что с деревянной арки над дверями облупилась краска, а по витражному стеклу пошли трещины.

Внутри Кит изредка кивает знакомым лицам в ответ, на кафедру же заходит осторожно — порог ужасно скрипучий, а секретарь крайне склочная женщина, — но кроме преподавателя тут никого нет.

— Проходите, Кит, — машет он приглашающим жестом, не отрываясь от ведомостей.

Кита полчаса убеждают в том, что регулярное посещение лекций поможет глубже разбираться в предмете, чем если бы Кит просто искал информацию в интернете. И то, что дома Кит читает литературу, изданную университетом, для преподавателя совсем не аргумент.

Еще полчаса каждую строчку доклада разбирали по буквам, Кит под конец даже не пытался что-то доказать тому, кто придерживается лишь одной точки зрения и тешит свое самолюбие своеобразными пытками.

Чем еще могут быть претензии вроде «этот термин — калька с немецкого, вы не копнули глубже, сама суть термина кроется в более тщательном просмотре этимологической цепочки»!

На улицу Кит выходит взъебанным и обессиленным.

Начало августа совсем не радует Кита — даже выхваченные на распродаже билеты на Горящего Чела уже не доставляют никакой радости, когда Кит представляет, что ему придется выполнить до фестиваля.

Три заказа, еще два доклада и Лэнс — чертов, мать его, Лэнс — со своими далеко не соблазнительными предложениями.

Да, Кит согласился. Он не мог не согласиться.

***

В конце концов Лэнс говорит:

— Ладно, Кит. Можешь идти домой.

Кит сосредоточен, задумчив — в горле пересохло и он выходит из класса, потирая шею. С одной стороны ему хотелось бы, чтобы Лэнс попросил остаться, с другой — именно этого Кит и хотел, верно? Спокойно уйти, не беспокоясь о том, что сможет кого-то подвести. Подобная двойственность чувств Киту обычно не свойственна, поэтому он, сделав пару шагов, замирает. Тупое, ноющее чувство его сковывает, только сейчас Кит чувствует, как напряжено его тело.

Кулер приятно тарахтит, наполняя пластиковый стаканчик прохладной водой. Она здесь вкусная. У Кита дома стоит водоочиститель, но даже так вода отдает чем-то водоочистительно-химическим. А здесь вкусная.

Кит заходит в раздевалку, проверяет мобильник, но уведомлений и пропущенных нет. Кит проверяет календарь, всматривается в экран внимательно, пытается понять, сколько у него времени. Он же успеет добраться до Горящего Чела после фестиваля? Сможет ли уложиться в сроки, чтобы разделаться со всеми противными профессорами до него? И Лэнс…

Кит не знает, как должны начинаться отношения, но догадывается — любое взаимодействие между людьми крайне сложная штука. Они с Лэнсом не могут просто стать парой. Почему? Кит не в курсе.

Лэнс не позволяет себе ничего такого, что могло бы обоих смутить, а Кит просто живет так, как жил всегда. Это неправильно? Стоит ли проявить инициативу, чтобы показать — Кит не против попробовать? Кит не знаток, у него плохо получается взаимодействовать с людьми, поэтому для него в новинку такая удивительная тяга к Лэнсу.

Когда Кит возвращается в класс, Лэнс шутливо подает руку Эзор, а та хохочет, подергивая плечами в такт незнакомой Киту песни.

— Кит? — замечает его Акша.

Кит кивает ей, закрывает за собой дверь и усаживается на кресло-мешок.

— Почему ты вернулся? — Лэнс тут же оказывается рядом, присаживаясь на корточки.

— Ты сказал «можешь идти». Это значит, что я могу идти, а могу и не идти. Я ведь даже не выслушал тебя до конца.

Кит позволяет себе улыбку, и Лэнс тут же касается его волос, перебирает пряди пальцами и задевая ладонью щеку. Киту щекотно, он фыркает, Лэнс тут же отстраняется и подскакивает.

— Итак, думаю, стоит повторить для новоприбывших! Танцевать будем под Дискотеку, начнем как раз в полночь — я договорился с Лотором, но один только Бог знает, чего мне это стоило, — девчонки улыбаются, — Пидж поможет с техникой, устроим настоящее шоу! Начинаем парами — пара элементов сальсы, Акша позади, в статичной позе и до первого «рапапам-пам» не вступает, — Лэнс набивает ритм о коробку. До этого в классе не было никаких коробок. Погодите.

— Откуда это взялось?

— О, пока ты отходил, нам принесли реквизит. Его не так много на самом деле… — Лэнс тут же вскрывает первую коробку, дергает края резко, на пол падают пенопластовые шарики. — Да ты серьезно? Чем при доставке одежду от повреждения защитят эти штуки?

— Аллура? — интересуется Эзор.

— Кто же еще! — Лэнс склоняет голову, — Кит, ты не против немного… откровенной одежды? Вот, держи, — протягивает он что-то черное и слегка блестящее. — Не смотри, что под кожу, в них будет удобно!

Кит придирчиво рассматривает шорты со всех сторон.

— На нас будет нечто похожее, так что не стесняйся, тебе с такими-то мышцами вообще грех чего-то стесняться, — Эзор приобнимает Кита за плечи. — Да ты только представь, как сведешь с ума толпу!

— Сомнительное удовольствие.

— Зачем ты вообще тогда согласился, если в тебе нет ни капли энтузиазма? — Зетрид хмурится, ей совсем не по нраву уговаривать какого-то сопляка, который ни во что не ставит ни их, ни их увлечение.

Кит знает, зачем: тогда он сможет поставить точку. Разве нет? Когда ты чего-то достигаешь, то тебе нужен финал. Для образования это экзамены, для кэндо — получение дана, для танца — фестиваль. Да, за финалом может следовать нечто большее. За школой — университет, за университетом — степень. За даном — дан, за фестивалем — фестиваль. Но Киту хватит и одной точки в предполагаемом многоточии.

Лэнс видит что-то в его задумчивом выражении лица и его плечи опускаются. Он судорожно выдыхает и заводит волосы назад.

— Знаешь, Кит…

— Я согласен. Я сделаю все, как вы скажете, — раздраженно прерывает Кит, — и если мне это не очень и нравится, это не значит, что я не выложусь по полной.

***

Хотя расписание у Кита из-за Лэнса полетело к чертям — собирались они чаще, неупорядоченно, при этом Кита зачастую отрывали прямо от работы, но Кит не чувствовал — что странно — никакой тревожности, краснота с предплечий сошла, не оставив и следа.

А еще теперь Лэнс звонит часто. Просто так, поболтать.

Когда Кит был у мамы и мыл посуду после ужина, Лэнс набрал ему просто чтобы рассказать, как много сил ему стоит уборка. Ох, вспоминая то количество хлама, Кит содрогается всякий раз.

В этот раз Лэнс затрагивает тему, как он сам это называет, «шоу»:

— То, что мы ставим, совершенно отличается от всего, что ты видел в клипах, видеоуроках и прочем, Кит, — голос Лэнса какой-то бесформенный. Словно тот в глубоких раздумьях.

— Почему? — Кит улыбается и отворачивается от монитора.

— Мы будем взаимодействовать! Не просто встанем в ряд, не будем использовать одинаковые движения. Добавим сальсы! Бахнем! Устроим целое представление. Будем крутить партнерш, а они облепят нас, как пилоны!

Кит слышит, как у Лэнса что-то шуршит и падает, даже в голове картинка: Лэнс машет своими длинными руками, задевает ту глупую настольную лампу-попугая, у которой уже отколот кончик клюва, и та грохается на ковер, утащив с собой со стола цветочные гирлянды.

— Ох!

— Ты в порядке? И я не думаю, что смогу угнаться за вами…

— Да расслабься, детка, — мурлычет Лэнс, — ты шикарен. И все будут завидовать мне, потому что ты — мой. Тебе от меня легко не отделаться!

Кит посмеивается, припоминая мордаху Лэнса, едва ли не ударившегося в слезы.

— Кстати, не хочешь прийти? Знакомая поделилась со мной настоящим китайским чаем, а не той пересушенной травой с обочины, которую толкают в Холфудс.

— Так ведь и чай лучше покупать в специализированных лавках, а не супермаркетах.

Лэнс цыкает, вновь чем-то гремит, слышится льющаяся из-под крана вода.

— В любом случае, я буду ждать тебя к шести. Можешь остаться у меня, порепетируем.

Кит соглашается, хотя с Лэнсом он в последнее время встречается чаще, чем с Широ. С Лэнсом Киту приятно выходить из зоны комфорта, именно он чем-то зацепил, именно в нем видится искренность. Именно ему Кит может позволить больше, чем кому-либо еще.

***

Кит лежит на диване, сцепив руки на животе.

Его ноги захватили в плен, и лучшее, что он может для себя сделать — не дергаться. Легкие царапины ему не страшны, просто не хочется портить товарный вид. Лэнс ведь так старается — прикусив язык, осторожно ведет бритвой вверх, против роста волос.

Кит косится на тазик с водой, на полотенца — сухое и влажное, на разные гели и мази, которыми заставлен журнальный столик. Журналы Лэнс просто спихнул на пол, в конце концов на вечер у них запланирована генеральная уборка.

— Похоже мне все-таки придется пылесосить диван, — бормочет Лэнс, чуть сильнее сжимая коленку Кита. — Как будто приютил бродячего кота.

Киту сравнение не нравится, но он молчит. Затея принадлежит Лэнсу, так к чему теперь возмущения.

— Да ладно тебе, я шучу, — Лэнс замечает, как тело Кита напряглось, — не воспринимай ты все так близко к сердцу.

Кит фыркает и возводит взгляд к потолку. Квартире Лэнса не помешал бы ремонт, если быть честным.

— Раздражения не будет, но через пару дней может появиться зуд.

— Потерплю.

— В твоем случае волосы начнут быстро отрастать.

— Ничего страшного.

Лэнс говорит об этом, как о чем-то серьезным, но Кит не приносит себя в жертву, позволяя ему брить ноги. Он не из тех, кто брызжа слюной будет сохранять свою маскулинность.

— А что с твоими ногами? Они всегда гладкие.

— Эпиляция. Больно, но к этому быстро привыкаешь. Так что какое-то время моим рукам и ногам ничего не грозит.

— Почему нельзя было сделать так со мной? — огорчается Кит. Было бы проще разок все содрать и не париться месяц.

— Вдруг у тебя проявится аллергическая реакция на мои средства, откуда я знаю? Так проще. Ты же не собираешься светить своими ножками еще где-то? Мне, например, — Лэнс подхватывает ногу Кита за щиколотку и коротко целует косточку, — они будут нравится даже с легкой щетиной.

Лэнс или не понимает, или делает вид, что не понимает, каких усилий Киту стоит сдерживаться, чтобы не вдарить ему пяткой по лбу.

— Давай, перевернись.

Кит послушно переворачивается и утыкается лицом в подушку. Лэнс выдавливает гель, пенит его — больше похоже на массаж. Бритва всего пару раз проходит по икре, а после поднимается выше, совершенно не используясь по назначению.

— Эй, ты чего творишь? — глухо бурчит Кит, когда головка бритвы приподнимает край шортов.

— А у тебя тут есть над чем поработать.

— Тебя спасает только то, что у тебя в руках бритва и я не хочу рисковать.

— Да брось, если бы ты захотел — завалил бы меня в два счета, — посмеивается Лэнс, и, не успев начать новую фразу, он оказывается опрокинут на спину и зажат между спинкой дивана и подлокотником.

— И правда, чего это я? — усмехнувшись, Кит выхватывает бритву у Лэнса из рук и отбрасывает ее подальше.

— А ты в игривом настроении.

— Не больше, чем ты.

Губы Лэнс увлажняет какой-то штукой со вкусом банана, и Кит будто на пробу проводит по ним языком. Его сразу же опаляет шумным выдохом, Кит прикрывает глаза прижимается к губам Лэнса, чуть приоткрывая рот.

Лэнсу позволяют, и он не собирается отказываться от предложенного. Их поцелуй — настоящий, первый поцелуй, получается слишком безумным. Если бы с помощью поцелуев можно было бы вести войну — то именно этим они с Китом и занимались бы.

Бесконечное столкновение сторон, сплетение языков и грозное шипение, Кит сжимает бока Лэнса ладонями, проводит ногтями по бокам — осторожно, не царапая, — словно играется лезвием. А у Лэнса — краш, на темные вьющиеся волосы, темные и тяжелые — таким локонам лишь бы завидовать, но Лэнс в них влюблен, он сминает их, оттягивает, пропускает между пальцами, наслаждаясь шероховатостью. Кит даже не замечает коротких уколов боли, когда Лэнс перестает себя контролировать.

Живот Лэнса твердый, напряженный и очень горячий. Контраст касаний — с ладонями Кита, и от запястий по предплечьям ввысь скачут мурашки, поднимая волосы дыбом.

— Кит, Кит… — как в полубреду шепчет Лэнс, открываясь от долгожданных губ, носом ведет по раскрасневшейся щеке, по линии челюсти и припадает к горлу.

Кит забирается Лэнсу на колени и откидывает голову. Стонет — когда зубами Лэнс обхватывает кадык, — и от вибраций Лэнс сходит с ума снова, снова и снова, одной рукой он оглаживает затылок, другой позволяет себе огладить задницу — крепкую и какого черта еще не оголенную?

Но им не стоит спешить.

Они ласкают друг друга, без лишнего — но со страстью, присущей оголодавшим до горячих, пылающих объятий.

Кит лежит на Лэнсе и даже не думает ни о чем, пока Лэнс гладит его по волосам, устраняя наведенный беспорядок.

Они остывают, но их сердца все еще бьются так, будто хотят выпрыгнуть из одной грудной клетки в другую, чтобы соединиться.

Лэнс чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком в мире, когда Кит просто дышит ему в шею и позволяет их ногам сплестись.

***

Когда с косметическими процедурами было покончено, Лэнс унес все прямо с журнальным столиком, потому что нужно кое-что менять.

Кит раскладывает журналы по коробкам, Лэнс перебирает побрякушки и изредка уносит попавшие под руку вещи в другую комнату.

— Нужно будет освободить как больше места, убрать ковер и выдраить тут все до блеска.

— Я помогу, — кивает Кит, хоть Лэнс поначалу и не хотел его напрягать, да и позвал вообще для другого.

Они собирались порепетировать. Правда, Лэнс совсем не учел, что и развернуться в гостиной некуда. Тогда Кит сказал, что поможет разгрести кучи хлама, совершенно проигнорировав стандартную фразу «это не хлам!».

— Тебе же не нужны эти папки сейчас, почему их просто не убрать?

— Там важное!

— Я просмотрел их, в них нет ничего, кроме документов многолетней давности. Они под сантиметровым слоем пыли, Лэнс!

Лэнс фыркает и демонстративно уходит в кухню.

Кит поправляет ободок, неведомым образом найденный в одном из выдвижных шкафчиков стола, и возвращается к сортировке.

Может, стоит купить и себе что-нибудь такое? Волосы все больше и больше мешают, но стричься нет никакого желания. С резинками же он выглядит немного глуповато. Пусть раньше Киту на это было плевать, но вот тупая ухмылка Лэнса выводит из себя просто на раз-два.

На глаза попадается фотография, черно-белая — видимо, для каких-то документов, — ее Кит кладет в коробку с тем, что не поддается определению. В ней уже пачка стикеров, блокнот с паролями, бижутерия. И перо, видимо, отвалившееся от веера над столом.

Лэнс возвращается с двумя банками колы, ставит их на подоконник — единственную свободную поверхность, освобожденную от статуэток, шкатулки и каких-то непонятных предметов. «Арт-инсталляций» — сказал бы Лэнс.

Но Лэнс этого не говорит — Кит же не спрашивает, — а прижимается сзади, склоняется.

— О, это же я, — говорит.

Вертит фотографию в руке, вспоминая, для чего же она была нужна.

— Ты на ней юный.

— Эй, я и сейчас ничего.

— Этого я вообще-то не отрицал.

Лэнс сразу же начинает довольно урчать. Кит расслабляется — ощущение, что его накрыло скалой отступает. Теперь и объятия Лэнса воспринимаются иначе, Кита это не может не радовать.

***

Кит заканчивает далеко за полночь. Он вообще-то не из тех, кто откладывает все на потом, но в студии в этот раз он действительно задержался. На почти четыре часа.

Проект доделывается кое-как, после стольких физических нагрузок в голове Кита невообразимо замедляются процессы компоновки; он, черт бы побрал заказчика с его правками, только с пятого раза попадает по кнопке «сохранить».

И вот письмо отправлено, гаснет монитор компьютера, погружающегося в спящий режим. Киту такой режим не помешал бы. Глаза закрываются, зажмурившись, Кит разворачивается на кресле и ныряет, словно дельфин, на булькающую гладь водяного матраца.

Вопреки усталости мозг начинает воображать, так что Кит совсем не отличает реальность от сна; обычно перед тем, как заснуть, Кит несколько минут ворочается в постели, постепенно выключаются все реакции на раздражители, рецепторы и даже мысли. Но сейчас Кит оказывается во сне практически моментально.

Ему снится множество разных вещей, которые он видит впервые в жизни. Обстановка как старом аниме восьмидесятых, какие-то невообразимые всплески цветов и звуков, которые занимают большую часть внимания, оставляя за кадром происходящее.

Кит не запоминает сны, и этот не запоминает тоже.

Из памяти выпадают все элементы: и искры от скрещенных мечей, и почему-то длинные волосы Аллуры, и залитые бликами очки Пидж, не дающие увидеть ее лицо детальнее, но вот момент, когда Кит обнимает Лэнса и уводит его в танец, запоминается.

Они танцуют где-то посреди поля, но ногам ничего не мешает и двигаться можно свободно. Этим и пользуется Лэнс, кружа Кита в совершенно старомодном танце, а Кит разрешает себе разглядывать спокойную улыбку, нереально физически обволакивающую уютом.

Кит слышал — ему аплодировал Широ, свистела Аллура, «на бис!» кричала Эзор, голос мамы говорил: «ты хотя бы познакомь нас»; а еще луна светила ярче солнца.

И впервые Киту не хочется возвращаться в реальность, хотя назойливый будильник требует от него обратного.


	6. Chapter 6

Кит немного нервничает. Широ замечает это и сам начинает постукивать указательным пальцем по рулю. Это отвлекает Кита — он рассматривает неброские дешевые часы на запястье Широ, следит за нарезающей круги секундной стрелкой и даже не обращает внимания, как красный всполох светофора исчезает, а машина трогается с места.

Да, они репетировали тысячу раз — но Лэнс оставался почему-то недоволен финалом, — да, Кит даже надевал на себя ужасные короткие шорты и сетчатую майку, как из шаблонного порнофильма, но все равно его охватил мандраж; перед людьми, перед сценой, перед Лэнсом.

Подводить ребят не хочется, но и перед разгоряченной толпой практически обнажаться тоже. Даже Широ, кажется, понимает состояние Кита, хоть в подробности и не посвящен. В этом месяце они виделись и созванивались реже, чем обычно. У Широ новый заказ, у Кита бесконечные репетиции, привередливые преподаватели и обострившееся чувство тревоги. Мама постоянно звонила им, приглашала к себе, но вырваться к ней у них получалось урывками, да и то по отдельности.

Киту необходима разрядка, но он не уверен, что получит ее после выступления, скорее, загрузится еще больше. Ему нужно хоть немного времени развеяться. Поспать, посмотреть кино, прогуляться по вечернему парку. Прикупить новой одежды, потому что две пары носков из трех совсем слегка продырявились, да и брюки за что-то зацепились и Кит не может проигнорировать дырку на бедре, все лезет ее расковырять, отчего она стала раза в два больше, чем была. Надо провести время с мамой, с Широ. С Лэнсом у них ничего больше не было: Кит не знает, как ему намекнуть, что не против поцеловаться еще раз.

Стоит ли попросить Широ уехать? Хоть Кит и сам его пригласил — чтобы он увидел, чего Кит достиг, с кем общается, да и с Лэнсом Широ давно хочет познакомиться, но неловкость только растет. Они братья, пусть и не родные, они всегда поддерживали друг друга во всем. И нужно сказать честно: именно благодаря Широ Кит сейчас такой, какой есть. У него есть друзья, хотя Зетрид по-прежнему не особо с ним церемонится, Акша большую часть времени молчит, а Эзор очень громкая. И вроде как Лэнса можно назвать парнем Кита, а раньше он вообще об отношениях не задумывался. Широ явно доволен собой где-то в глубине души, и Кит вздрагивает.

Широ же вряд ли оттолкнут «грязные» танцы?

Кит не должен думать о подобных вещах. На предательство такие люди, как Широ, не способны. Они скорее будут гнуть свою линию и пытаться что-то изменить в свою пользу.

— О чем задумался? — спрашивает Широ.

— Так, о мелочах, — Кит свои мысли не озвучивает, сейчас они хаотичны и являются лишь порождением его личных кошмаров.

Стремительно темнеет. Лэнс показывал Кит площадку проведения фестиваля, там будет много света и полутонов; звук обещает быть объемным, а сама по себе площадка так и говорит: смотри, какая я большая, сколько людей придут посмотреть!

Уняв в коленках дрожь (всего лишь обхватив их ладонями), Кит достает телефон. Лэнс не звонил и не писал со вчерашнего вечера. Конечно, вряд ли что-то случилось, наверняка он просто занят, но Киту необходимо было услышать хоть пару приободряющих слов от него. Минут через пять они приедут, и Кит — он уверен в этом — обязательно покажет Лэнсу немного своих чувств.

— Кит? Не собираешься выйти? — обеспокоенный голос Широ проникает сквозь мутный ворох мыслей, и Кит дергается, поворачиваясь. — Это случаем не Лэнс? — вопрос Широ сопровождает кивком, а за медленно опускающимся стеклом виднеется довольная морда Лэнса.

Кит чуть подается вперед, Лэнс — наклоняется, и короткий, но влажный поцелуй сопровождается деликатным покашливанием.

— О, прошу меня простить! — смеется Лэнс.

Они выходят из машины, и пока Кит достает из багажника спортивную сумку со всем необходимым, Широ идет жать руку Лэнсу.

— Кит много о тебе рассказывал.

— Не думал, что он умеет, — на легкую ухмылку Лэнса Широ отвечает ухмылкой поехиднее, и Кит, заставший их с подобными выражениями лиц, не особо радуется. — Пойдемте, я покажу вам где что.

В прошлый раз павильоны были пустыми, где-то виднелись деревянные скелеты еще не собранных конструкций, людей было меньше, не было музыки — сейчас же она бьет по ушам танцевальными битами из разных сторон, слышен и звонкий смех, и грозный хохот; девицы в карнавальных костюмах зазывают случайных прохожих в свой танец и змеей скользят куда-то за палатки с едой, покачивая бедрами и размахивая руками.

Пробегающий мимо парень, закутанный в простыню, накинул Киту на шею цветочную гирлянду; следом за ним гнались две визжащие девчонки в солнечных очках. Пока Кит ошарашенно смотрел им вслед, Лэнс тихонько щелкнул камерой после того, как Широ тактично сделал шаг назад и исчез из кадра.

— Внимание! Гости и участники фестиваля! На площадке номер шесть начинаются профессиональные соревнования по реггетону! Спешите подать заявки! — раздается над головой задорный женский голос, перебивающий музыку. Кит инстинктивно смотрит вверх — но, конечно же, над ним нет никакой девушки, только динамик на столбе висит.

— О, это как раз для меня. Пойдешь со мной, Кит? — Лэнс невесомо касается запястья Кита, но тот мотает головой:

— Если только буду смотреть.

— Тогда я запишусь, а вы осматривайтесь пока, я вас найду.

Лэнс растворился в толпе; он и был частью нее — легкий на подъем, музыкальный и яркий, человек, который не стесняется себя и других, который может достать звезду с неба лишь потому, что его попросил кто-то — и неважно, кто.

— А он веселый парень.

— Вы слишком быстро нашли общий язык.

— Разве это плохо? Я, конечно, не очень хорошо его знаю, но он кажется надежным, пусть и слегка легкомысленным, — Широ заводит руку за голову, обаятельно улыбаясь.

— Он тот еще идиот, — пожимает плечами Кит и кивает в сторону. — Пойдем туда, там будет лимбо.

Широ послушно идет рядом, стараясь оберегать Кита от случайных столкновений, осматривается: непременно стоит заглянуть в бар, и совсем не ради той темнокожей красавицы, разливающей огненную воду по половинкам кокосов.

А Кита совсем не интересует выпивка — ему кажется, что рядом промелькнул кто-то знакомый, так что он идет к четвертому павильону не останавливаясь ни на шаг и постоянно дергая Широ за футболку — тот совсем как ребенок: приоткрытый в восторге рот, мигающие гирлянды бликами отражаются в его глазах, и взгляд мечется то туда, то сюда.

У павильона один из организаторов комментируют только что завершившийся раунд в рупор, его слышат только те, кто подошли поближе. Кит разбирает последние слова и, услышав знакомые имена, — прибавляет ходу.

На центр площадки выходит Аллура, ее волосы, как обычно, подняты в высокий хвост — в таком соревновании будут только мешать, — на плечах широкая пляжная рубашка явно не по размеру. Кит машет ей рукой даже не задумываясь, а Широ удивленно наблюдает за ним, внезапно ожившим и совершенно незнакомым.

Аллура хлопает в ладоши, включается музыка, а заведенная толпа гудит и подбадривает ее редкими вскриками. Чем ниже опускается планка, тем громче народ ликует — диковинная красавица все ближе и ближе к насыпи песка, ее волосы оставляют за собой волнистый след, а комментатор не скупится на лестные слова.

Она не побеждает, но становится второй, ей дают слово, а она первым делом кричит:

— Привет, малыш Кит! Спасибо всем, заглядывайте в нашу школу танцев! — и идет к ним с огромным букетом цветов.

— Ты была потрясна, — Кит обнимает ее, он все еще немного смущен, ведь все только что смотрели на него — но это беспокойство стерла мысль, что чуть позже на него будет смотреть еще больше народу. Впрочем, эта мысль породила лишь большее беспокойство.

Широ же все еще неловко вот так внимательно следить за Китом; вроде брат, а вроде как будто подменили. Свободно обжимается с горячей красоткой, показавшей превосходную гибкость, целуется у всех на виду с человеком, который ему нравится, не возмущается, видя направленный на себя объектив.

— Аллура, приятно познакомиться, — она приветливо машет рукой и Широ стряхивает с себя наваждение.

— А как мне приятно. Широ, просто Широ. Я рад, что у моего Кита есть такие потрясающие друзья!

Аллура говорит, что уже везде была и на все посмотрела в ожидании Пидж, решила поучаствовать и не прогадала. Спросила, где Лэнс — еще не встретилась с ним, — как впечатления.

— Масштабно.

— Шумно.

Кит и Широ переглянулись — они подразумевали одно и то же, а Аллура все же прыснула:

— Вы так похожи.

Кит не стал отрицать. Он в любых неудобных — тесных — ситуациях пытался быть как Широ. Получалось далеко не всегда, все же, такой харизмой он не обладал, но сейчас все произошло само собой. И принесло облегчение — ведь Кит выглядит нормальным.

Аллура ушла к выходу, найдет место где потише и вызвонит Пидж, а Широ наклонился к Киту поближе.

— Тут столько разных людей. И все ведут себя как одна большая семья. Никто не обращает внимания на то, азиат ты или черный, белые чокаются с латиносами на брудершафт, и я не заметил еще ни одного конфликта. Видимо, зря я раньше избегал подобных мероприятий.

Кит неопределенно промычал. Сам он таких мероприятий не избегал — просто никогда не слышал о них и не интересовался, эта сторона жизни обошла его мимо. Но не обошли мимо люди, которых он хотя бы пару раз видел в студии.

Приятели Лэнса и Аллуры, кто-то из учеников, толстяк Ханк, помогающий с оборудованием и техникой - не просто кивнул мимоходом, но и остановился, и вручил им по сэндвичу, много еще кто — даже Зетрид, нашедшаяся у палатки с сырными вкусняшками, поздоровалась вполне нейтрально.

— Так. Погоди.

Широ резко разворачивается и идет обратно, Киту деваться некуда — он идет за Широ в надежде, что когда-нибудь они доберутся до трейлера, ключи от которого дал Лэнс.

На площадке номер десять тоже реггетон-баттл, но, как гласит табличка, с небольшим уточнением: для любителей. И с большим уточнением: импровизация! Лэнс, в общем-то, тут и обнаружился. Он переговаривался с каким-то высоким длинноволосым мужчиной в черном плаще — абсолютно непохожий на всех тех, кто его окружает. Краем глаза Лэнс поглядывал на площадку.

Кит поначалу подумал, что Широ первым его заметил, но, как оказалось — нет. Он пробивался прямо к ограждению, немного ошарашенный — но уже совсем не удивленный, вряд ли этим вечером найдется еще что-то, способное его удивить.

Под знакомый Киту трек — фит с популярным диджеем, вышедший не так давно, — на площадке резвился, иначе не назвать, парень в свободных штанах и безразмерной майке, то и дело оголяющей под уверенными движениями рук крепкий живот и стройные смуглые бока. Его оппонент, закончивший свой раунд, качал рукой и присвистывал в дань уважения — других мыслей по этому поводу у Кита не было.

Зато у Широ мыслей было много, очень много; он смотрит совсем не так, как на все остальное — с обыденным интересом, — часто облизывает губы и Кит подмечает, как трепещут крылья его носа, как приподнимаются широкие брови, и Широ не просто увлечен — он будто бы пылает. Синхронно с выступающим, который одним шагом налетает на оппонента, игриво бодает его плечом и внезапно падает назад. Это уже не элементы реггетона, — думает Кит, но никому до этого нет дела.

Когда стихает музыка, завершивший стойку на руках «Адам» — шепчет его имя Широ, падает на песок морской звездой и хохочет, как сумасшедший.

Широ рьяно аплодирует, улыбается, заразившись чужим безумием, говорит:

— Это мой коллега. Не знал, что он может так. Он такой…

Спокойный снаружи, но дьявольски опасный изнутри? Кит в чем-то понимает Широ, Лэнс его тоже обманул; вот простенький дурачок с простенькими подкатами, а вот сам змей-искуситель, один легкий взмах руки которого может ошпарить и разъесть плоть до самого сердца.

Адам проходит в полуфинал и освобождает площадку следующим конкурсантам, а сам направляется к бойлеру с водой. Широ решил подойти к нему. 

Кит остался на месте, чтобы увидеть, как Адам, завидев Широ, бледнеет и, заикаясь, бормочет что-то бессвязное, а после робкого — и определенно неловкого — комплимента начинает искриться. Кит знает, как выглядят заалевшие щеки на смуглой коже, и искренне желает Широ остаться при своем самообладании.

— Решили заглянуть? — Лэнс оказывается позади и совершенно не стесняется его обнимать, — с кем это он?

— Коллега по работе. Он хорош. Широ разве что слюну не пускал, — Кит клонит голову назад, на подставленное плечо. — А ты с кем был?

— О, это Лотор. Все никак не успокоится, он слишком хочет забрать себе моих девчонок. Один из спонсоров ну и просто неплохой друг, только чуть-чуть поехавший. Ты видел его крафтовый шмот? Эта тупая юбка в пол и кожаный плащ, не удивительно, что в конце августа он бледный, как поганка.

Кит посмеивается и чувствует горячие губы на виске.

— Оставим Широ с его «коллегой», если что — позвонит. У меня есть полчаса, можем прогуляться.

На приглашение Кит не может не ответить согласием — все идет гораздо лучше, чем он себе представлял. Стоило увидеть Лэнса, и разбились стальные оковы хрупким льдом, и легче стало _быть — существовать — жить_.

Они берут безалкогольные коктейли в одной из многочисленных палаток, пару минут болтают с Ханком — который в этот раз нес не еду, а внушительный моток проводов, — переговариваются о фестивале.

Киту интересно:

— А зачем Лотору твои девчонки?

— Он загорелся идеей создать экспериментальный коллектив, ему нужны профи, которых он хорошо знает. Аллура отказывается потому, что они давным-давно неудачно встречались, да и говорит она, что даже работая у нас администратором, ей гораздо веселее, чем в компании с ним. Эзор и остальные начинали под его руководством, но после ушли, когда Лотор решился взяться за еще один проект — на них просто времени не хватало. А сейчас он хочет все и сразу. Когда они уже профи, наивный. А, и еще Ромель.

— М? — незнакомое Киту имя, Лэнс поясняет:

— Еще он делал предложение Ромель, но я не знаю, почему она отказалась. Вон та, упарывается под раггамаффин на дэнсхолл-площадке.

Кит инстинктивно оборачивается и без проблем находит площадку, стоящую на возвышении. Там действительно происходит что-то странное. Бьются бутылки, по ступеням стекает вода — а может и не вода, — ведутся громкие споры.

— Ее друзья не менее странные, чем Лотор. Не обращай внимания.

Ромель тоже одета странно: на ней розовый спортивный костюм, голову украшает венок, при все при этом она не выпускает бокал из рук — а музыка меняется, меняются движения, но на координацию Ромель алкоголь почти не повлиял. Или выпила она совсем чуть-чуть.

Чем дальше, тем больше люди раскрепощались. Не сказать, что поначалу они были слишком скованными; но сейчас Кит видит много тех, кто в открытую проявляет чувства, обнажаются и девушки, и парни, разгоряченные танцами и выпивкой, музыка все громче, а соревнований все меньше. Кит вспоминает недавний разговор с Лэнсом.

_— Лэнс, я посмотрел документальное видео._

_— И что, малыш?_

_— Там было сказано, что мужчины и женщины танцуют реггетон по-разному._

_— К чему ты клонишь?_

_— Ты учишь меня движениям, которые обычно исполняют женщины. И сам тоже используешь их._

_— Вот смотри. Ты же и клипы смотрел?_

_— Да._

_— И там ты видел женщин._

_— Да._

_— Они все красивые, с идеальными фигурами, большой грудью и в откровенной одежде. Так вот, мы здесь, — Лэнс рукой обхватывает пространство, — в Штатах, имеем больше свободы, чем на родине. Не как граждане, а как люди, проявляющие свою индивидуальность. Мы можем показать, что любое тело прекрасно. Парень тоже может танцевать сексуально, а женщина может быть не только ведомой, но и ведущей. Когда я увидел твои первые движения, то понял это гораздо четче — раньше мысль не могла окончательно сформулироваться в голове. Ты — не женщина, в тебе нет субтильности, но ты можешь соблазнить даже того, кто на парней не смотрит._

_— Я — твой эксперимент?_

_— Нет. Ты просто мой. Просто верь мне. На фестивале будет много всего, к чему ты не привык, и не только ты. Просто дождись._

__Запустили фейерверк. Лэнс сказал, что-то ли еще будет — когда пойдут номера на главной сцене, даже файер-шоу устроят.

В детстве Кит боялся фейерверков — громко бухающие высоко в небесах вспышки ударяли по слуху, зрению, не помогали даже ладони, закрывавшие уши. А еще фейерверки означали, что люди празднуют. А праздник означал, что воспитатели или очередные «родители» будут еще озлобленнее, чем обычно. Пахло спиртом, опорожненным желудком, пылью. Кит прятался в шкафу или под кроватью, но его находили.  
Лэнс вновь его обнимает.

— Ты сказал, что посмотришь на мое выступление.

***

— Нам за наш уличный стиль никто ничего не даст, а вон те ребята, — показывает Лэнс на компанию у соседнего трейлера, — занимаются латинскими бальными танцами и разъезжают по миру. Титулованные, узнаваемые.

— Тебя тоже все знают.

— Но я не могу приехать, например, в Германию, сказать «хало, Дойчленд, я Лэнс, прохладненько тут у вас, давайте я вас согрею».

— Кому ты там в Германии нужен, — Кит зажимает Лэнса у стены, стараясь, чтобы поверхность соприкосновения была больше — и тает от ласковых поглаживаний по голове.

— И правда. Там же нет тебя.

— Такую сопливую чушь несешь.

— Не знал, что ты разбираешься в сопливой чуши.

— Ты мне нравишься.

Лэнс ведет ладонями от затылка к подбородку, приподнимает голову — целует, Киту же поцелуй — как волна, он захлебывается в этой сопливой чуши, во всей этой романтической дури — его сердце реально готово выпрыгнуть из груди, а за спиной вырастают крылья. Сравнений лучше не придумаешь — да и стоит ли их придумывать, когда Лэнс — дурной, дурной Лэнс — своим тонкогубым ртом творит непозволительные нежности, Киту все равно, что будет дальше: фестиваль, один, другой — о, Господи, его язык так глубоко, — пусть что угодно, но рядом с Лэнсом.

— Я, конечно, все понимаю. Но не здесь же, — флегматично произносит Пидж, взлетая по ступенькам трейлера. За ней Аллура, прикрывающая смешок ладонью, Эзор с Акшей, Широ прибился к ним прямо за поворотом. Пришел чуть раньше, но решил не прерывать. И все же его выдают красные уши — Кит склоняет голову в немом «прости», а Широ отмахивается, будто уже привык — за пару часов-то!

— Так, дамы, вы первые, мы после вас.

— Да что ты там не видел, — Эзор шутливо бьет Лэнса кулаком в плечо, — не скучайте, мальчики. Мы быстро.

Ее разноцветные дреды только и успели подпрыгнуть разок, а она уже скрылась за захлопнувшейся дверью.

— Все будет в порядке, Кит, — Широ треплет его по голове, — Я буду тобой гордиться.

«Ты и так мною гордишься» и «хотя я и так тобой горжусь» — остается невысказанным. Лэнс уходит отлить, а Кит достает телефон.

— Маме он точно понравится. Только, пожалуйста, хоть немного правил приличия!

— Я напомню тебе об этом, когда мама пригласит в гости Адама.

Широ даже оправдываться не хочет — он ужинает с ним на следующих выходных.

— Но если у нас обоих все серьезно, то мама вряд ли дождется внуков.

— Кит. Я никогда не говорил — хотя ты и не спрашивал, но наша мама не может иметь детей. Я тоже приемный ребенок, хотя попал в семью гораздо раньше, чем ты. И я думаю, что она обрадуется любым детям. Неважно, родные они нам или нет. Но это серьезный шаг!

— Широ!

Кит резко опускает взгляд под ноги. Но ведь… Ему всегда казалось, что он — …

— Ты не лишний, Кит. Никогда им не был. Мы семья, пойми это. Кстати, не факт, что у меня что-то сложится с Адамом.

— Не переводи тему.

Киту срочно требуется хотя бы стакан воды. Он стучит в двери трейлера.

Эзор, зашедшая последней, выпрыгивает первой.

— Малыш Кит?

— Можно воды?

— Минуточку.

Звук пропадает. По-прежнему бьет басами по перепонкам, переливается дробленый ритм чуть ли не наяву, но Кит ничего не слышит — все, о чем он думал долгие годы, ложь. Но можно ли называть ложью умалчивание правды?

— Запахло драмой, может, не надо? — Лэнс кладет руку Киту на поясницу, — пойдем, не знаю, что тут у вас случилось, ты выбрал не лучший момент, — в сторону Широ, — но нам скоро выступать.

Кит уже по привычке натягивает сетчатую майку, застегивает ее между ног — чтобы не задиралась, — просовывает ноги в шорты. Акша пару раз пшикает на его волосы чем-то дурно пахнущим, орудует расческой быстро и четко, поправляет челку, наклонив его голову назад тычком пальца по лбу.

На Лэнсе практически то же, что и на нем — но майка без рукавов, так даже лучше — у Лэнса красивые руки, загорелые, гладкие и крепкие. Да и девушкам нравятся широкие плечи — Лэнса одежда не скрадывает, просто подчеркивает его достоинства.

Киту же хочется набросить на себя какой-нибудь плед и забраться под кровать.

— Пойдем.

Лэнс видит, что Кит вновь замкнулся в себе, но не помогают ни касания, ни поцелуи, ни шепот на ухо — они скоро останутся одни, и Лэнс знает, чем можно заняться после нагруженного вечерка. Кит просто на автомате доходит до сцены. Они позади, у лестницы. Отсюда не видно толпы, но слышны их ревы, стоны и от нее полыхает так, будто Кита затолкнули в печь.

— Давай, Кит, посмотри на меня.

Зетрид неодобрительно цыкает, складывает руки на груди. Говорит:

— Я надеялась, что ничего подобного не произойдет.

Эзор берет Кита под руку с противоположной от Лэнса стороны, набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и как закричит:

— Подъем, мать твою!

Кит хочет провести по лицу ладонью, но Акша нанесла на него какой-то блестящей пудры. И Эзор — по-прежнему — слишком шумная. И Зетрид терпела его столько времени. Он не может их подвести.

Кит тянется рукой к Лэнсу, разглаживает большим пальцем нахмуренную бровь, пытается улыбнуться — получается не очень.

— Простите. Все будет нормально, — ему никто не верит. Лэнс снова целует его — не в губы, а просто чмокает в щеку.

— Ты справишься!

Их объявляют. Кит поднимается по лестнице последним. Перед ним — широкая спина. Порезанная черной блестящей сеткой. Спина, на которой Кит насчитал пять родинок и два родимых пятна, спина, на которой он оставил укус. Выше по позвоночнику и к шее волосы. Выгоревшие медью волосы, непослушные на затылке, вьющиеся, если не уложить.

У Эзор яркие, цветные дреды. Когда она крутится перед ним, то хлещет ими его по рукам и груди. Зетрид кажется ниже и тоньше рядом со скалой-Лэнсов. Акша на него рассчитывает.

«Не вступаем до первого рам-пам-пам», — напоминает себе Кит, проходя на свое место, подсвеченное софитом. Где-то за пультом управления сидит Пидж и Кит знает — даже если у нее какие-то проблемы, то на работе это не отразится.

Они с Эзор открываются элементами сальсы; Эзор будто легче, чем есть, бахрома на ее шортах действительно красиво блестит — и Кит не сбивается с ритма, хотя дышать становится все тяжелее, когда толпа подхватывает чей-то первый крик на сложных элементах.

Они выпускают Акшу вперед, Киту удается пересечься взглядом с Лэнсом, буквально на мгновение, пока еще не развернулся, чтобы столкнуться вплотную с Эзор. Лэнс сказал: «ошибки на заднем плане проще скрыть светом», но Кит не ошибается — ему так кажется, хотя Пидж действительно сбавляет яркость.

Сейчас Лэнс с Зетрид выйдут вперед, после — очередь Кита. Даже идиоту заметно, что Лэнс в паре с Зетрид использует больше движений, чем Кит, _но от него ведь и не ожидали большего_.

Кит вдыхает, но воздух не поступает в легкие.

Эзор тянет его за руку, прогибается в спине, и Киту нужно ухватиться за ее дреды, двигать корпус вправо, когда Эзор начнет движение влево.

Получается.

Скоро все закончится — Кит ведет плечом, будто сбрасывая с себя грязную шлюху, но сам чувствует себя ей — на него смотрят, на него _пялятся_ ; они с Эзор расходятся, и Акша вновь занимает место в центре; Киту нужно словить Эзор — а после она опустится на колени. И Кит должен…

…Что он должен сделать?

Он вновь тянется к ее дредам, но он же уже это делал.

Зетрит тяжело смотрит на него, прогнувшись под Лэнсом — она тоже на коленях, как и Эзор.

Эзор. Она что-то беззвучно шепчет ртом, Кит не понимает — он не понимает, что она хочет сказать, — он подает ей руку, она тянет его на себя и отвешивает пощечину. Их прикрыла Акша, а Лэнс…

Лэнс подошел к поднявшейся Эзор, обнял ее со спины, вжался бедрами — и тоже беззвучно шептал.

«Главное — не сбивайся с ритма».

Кит ведь чувствует, что его тело не стоит столбом.

«Просто двигай всем, чем можешь»

Зетрид осталась за спиной Лэнса, Акша сдвигается ближе к краю сцены за Китом. Лэнс делает шаг назад, отступая в центр. Кит — атакует. Не смотрит на Эзор, Лэнсу — глаза в глаза, а она лишь мешает.

Кит дергает ее за плечо, крутит перед собой — как и десятки раз до, — и она понимает — понимает его!, уходя на задний план, а Киту только и нужно, что почувствовать тепло Лэнса. Он заводится — трется грудью, закидывает ногу на бедро и падает, поддерживаемый за бока крепкими руками. Лэнс расправляется с ним быстро — дергает его обратно, змеей извивается перед ним, разворачивает к себе спиной и…

Кит чувствует, как атакуют его. В этот раз защищаться нужно ему, его заднице нужно увильнуть — иначе Лэнс не удержится и завалит его прямо здесь.

Они не танцуют — сплетаются телами, их лица не просто близко друг к другу — по распаленным щекам Кит ведет влажный острый язык.

Кит переносит корпус вперед и упирается ладонями в колени. Он не знает, каким видит его Лэнс. Что ему больше нравится — блестящая от пота спина или выпяченная задница. Чего ему больше хочется — … или …?

Лэнс рухнул на колени. Притянул его к себе за талию. Кит вскидывает руку, другой ее обвивает — как старом клипе, — в поясницу утыкается нос, мимолетом касаются губы.

Кит даже не понял, что песня закончилась. Будто в ушах вата, — первым, что он слышит, резкий свист. И шквал. Его сметает со сцены вихрем аплодисментов, его несет на себе Лэнс, перекинув не самую легкую тушу через плечо. Кажется, Кит прощался с толпой растерянным лицом и рукой, держащейся за задницу Лэнса.

В трейлере Лэнс себе не позволил того, чего хотел. Им нужно по-быстрому свалить отсюда.

Они стаскивают с себя вещи, натягивают первые попавшиеся вещи — Кит оказывается в футболе Лэнса, на выходе Кит спихивает сумку в руки подоспевшего Широ, игнорируя его нечленораздельные вскрики. Он спешит за Лэнсом.

Все, что Кит хочет видеть перед собой всегда — широкую смуглую спину.

***

«Кит, что это было?»

«Кит, позвони мне!»

«Кит, ты оставил телефон в сумке»

«…»

***

— У всех твоих друзей такие странные имена, — уже в полусне бормочет Кит.

— А, это все потому, что они пришельцы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я это сделала  
> и знаете  
> мне нравится то, что я сделала. пусть это не шедевр - я вложила сюда все свои хэдканоны, все мысли, чувства, и наконец-то могу отложить реггетон подальше (потому что трудно никогда его не слушать, а потом 24/7 наяривать "АААЗУКИТА АЗУКИТА ПАЛА НИНА БОНИТА")  
> если вам кажется, что в последней главе я много всего напихала (адам, стори с лотором, ромель) - то вам кажется. :)  
> всем, кто оставался со мной, большое спасибо!


End file.
